A Place To Call Home
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Looking back now there were so many different approaches we could have taken. But here we are standing and watching this young boy break. We could have made his life so much better but no, we had only added to his sorrow. And now we're running out of time. The Order is to blame for this and they will pay…. Wis x All, Kan x Alm, Cro x Tyk (Rated for later chapters)
1. 00

A Place To Call Home

Summary- Looking back now there were so many different approaches we could have taken. But here we are standing and watching this young boy break. We could have made his life so much better but no, we had only added to his sorrow. And now we're running out of time. The Order is to blame for this and they will pay…. Wis x All, Kan x Alm, Cro x Tyk,

Author Notes- _So before this story idea drives me up a complete wall…I am getting it written out! But besides that I am actually dedicating this to a few friends of mine. Tyki, Kanda, Cutie, April, Sharva and Naru-Kun. You guys have shown me what a real family when mine couldn't cut it. Thanks for never giving up on me y'all. Love ya!_

 _Fanfic Warnings: This is Canon AU, while I am going to keep the fic following the basic plot of DGM it does not follow the story-line what so ever. There is going to be major OC'ness from every single character. Just I ask everyone to keep an open mind and bear with me._

 _Reply Shoutouts:_

 _N/A_

 _Fanfic Theme:_ _watch?v=zIFo7jKH8tc_

 _Chapter Theme:_ _watch?v=_hqW4odgkyo_

 _Chapter Warnings: None_

* * *

 _Prologue: Wiseley's Thoughts_

When I first met him he was very quiet and kept to himself, a lot. He was always careful with every decision he made, and every word he spoke. He never let his talents shine and always gave the rest of us a shove so that we could shine. Most of all he would sacrifice it all just know that we were safe. Now that I think back a lot of the time he could have avoided getting yelled at if he just told the truth. Instead he hid everything like it was one big secret. Instead he took upon all the hate and anger thrown at him with that large smile of his. He never fought back, no he would just promise it wouldn't happen again. I remember actually hating him at first, but it was because I was unable to read his thoughts. He was such a mystery, such an enigma and it frustrated me.

But then I began to love him, very deeply at that. Slowly everyone else also began to love him to, but it was more family like for them. And at that time it was revealed some of us never hated him and were there for him in secret. They were there for him like I was trying to put back the falling pieces. Looking back now there were so many different approaches we could have taken. But here we are standing and watching this young boy break. We could have made his life so much better but no, we had only added to his sorrow. And now we're running out of time. The Order is to blame for this and they will pay.

I will no longer allow anyone to hurt him.


	2. 01

A Place To Call Home

Summary- Looking back now there were so many different approaches we could have taken. But here we are standing and watching this young boy break. We could have made his life so much better but no, we had only added to his sorrow. And now we're running out of time. The Order is to blame for this and they will pay…. Wis x All, Kan x Alm, Cro x Tyk,

Author Notes-

 _Fanfic Warnings: This is Canon AU, while I am going to keep the fic following the basic plot of DGM it does not follow the storyline what so ever. There is going to be major OC'ness from every single character but I will attempt to keep them in character. Just I ask everyone to keep an open mind and bear with me._

 _Reply Shoutouts:_

 _N/A_

 _Fanfic Theme:_ _watch?v=zIFo7jKH8tc_

 _Chapter Theme:_ _watch?v=epzQAsNs1bo_

 _Chapter Warnings: Nea being your typical Asshole honestly lol_

* * *

Chapter One:

The sun was rising up into the sky the early morning birds beginning to sing their song. A soft breeze blew through the trees making the already fall air a bit nippy. A young boy was sitting on a train starring out the window a rectanglular suitcase laid down beside him. Across from him a young man in his mid to late twenties sat, elbow leaned against the window his cheek resting upon his fist. His dark cropped hair in his face. The boy took note at how neat the mans' tan trench coat was given the scuffle he had been in only a few days before. A small little golden ball with wings flew over and landed on top of the boys head and snuggled into the white hair.

"Tired Timcanpy?" The boy asked lifting his eyes to try and get a look of the small creature but was unable to. The boys name was Allen and he was on a trip with the older man to some seaside town in Portugal. All he knew was that this place was to keep him safe. He kind of sort of doubted it. A week previous he had been separated from his mother and his two friends and locked in another room of some sort.

He had been so confused and had been so afraid to. This man before him though had come to keep him company though. Even though he actually hated the man, he didn't mind the company at that time. He found out that this man was the younger brother to his father which made him hate him more. He had no idea what to expect but when his mother was finally able to see him he wasn't expecting him to lose her in those next moments. He had passed out during and when he woke up the man was in a small scuffle with another man who had red hair. The new man didn't agree that he was being taken somewhere different which wasn't a part of some original plan. He questioned no one though. All he knew was he hated both men.

"Glaring at me isn't going to bring your mother back Allen." The man spoke with a yawn sitting up and opening his eyes, revealing molten amber. Allen rolled his eyes and turned his head to look out the window his glare softening.

"I know she's not coming back. If you hadn't been trying to get together with her she may still be alive!" Allen hissed clenching his jaw.

"You know that isn't true Allen. The reason for her execution was your birth because of who your father is." The man continued to explain trying his hardest to remain calm with the boy. The two never got along, correction Allen never allowed the two of them to get along. "I just want us to be friends."

"No."

It was a simple answer, a bit too simple for the older mans liking actually. He just wanted to get up and smack the boy. Half tempted to reveal to the boy that if his mother and him _had_ married she'd still be alive. Hell, if the boys mother had married anyone from the Black Order she'd still be alive but, that woman was so worried about who was influencing the boy her death was unavoidable. Allen made it so difficult for any man to get close to his mother because he was determined for them to reunite with his father and be a family. Too bad the boy had never met the man responsible for his creation. He sat back against the seat and covered his face with his hand, he was so close to strangling the boy more than ever. Maybe he should have had Mana escort the boy to Adam, better the softie than him. Hell, the boy probably thought _Mana_ was his father. Last he checked he had a hit on his head for killing almost everyone in their crazy family. But he had no choice and could only hope Mana and Cross were keeping their words and contacting Adam.

"Nea, am I really an abomination?" The boys timid voice startled him and it reminded him how vulnerable and weak minded Allen really was.

"Don't allow Lvellie's words get to you he's just a pompous asshole." Nea found himself saying dropping his hand back into his lap. He had to last another few hours and they'd be in Portugal and soon to their final destination. He wanted this already four day trip to be over.

Nea wasn't at all surprised when Allen fell silent again watching the trees and other scenery go by as the train rushed through many countries. The boy hadn't spoken much since they initially left that early morning in London. If it weren't for Cross stopping him at the station then he could say they were able to sneak away without being caught, but that isn't what happened. Nea promised Allen's mother to get him out of the clutches of the Order and get him to his father. But even then Nea wasn't about to reveal to either Adam or Allen of who they were to the other. Nea knew the resemblance would have been recognizable if the boy still had his red hair. But trauma did that to people. He could only hope the boy could get close to the others. Closing his eyes once more Nea fell back into a light sleep, he really didn't wish to see his oldest brother again.

Rude awakening was an understatement to Nea when Allen shoved him out of his seat. He really didn't understand the annoyed expression on the boys face. He should be the one annoyed for being woken up so rudely. It only took him a few moments after that to realize he had been shoved because they had arrived to their destination. The boy was pretty impatient and Nea blamed the boys one friend back at the Order. With a groan Nea picked himself up off of the floor and followed Allen off of the train, he was so happy to be walking once again. His eyes narrowed at the welcome sign, he should have known they were coming to the city of Lisbon. Before anything else he left the boy by the station entrance and went to one of the people unloading the train and gave instructions on where Allen's things needed to be delivered. Then he returned to the boy taking his hand and continued to walk with a groan.

"What's your problem?" Allen asked taking his hand out of Nea's and taking a hold onto the belt loop of the others trench coat looking around as the two of them headed out of the train station. Nea wasn't at all surprised by the boys actions since he had done it when they were walking through London. The poor kid had a horrible sense of direction and was always getting lost. He even had to have an escort in the Order and he was born there. Only place he knew had to get there was the damn cafeteria.

"I'm dreading being in this town. I am dreading meeting up with the man I am giving responsibility of your care. Him and I aren't on the greatest of terms." Nea explained grudgingly putting his hand on the boys shoulder as the two crossed the street.

"How come?" This was the first Allen was curious, but the older male couldn't blame him. He was about to be thrust into a very new environment with no preparation of who or what he was about to encounter.

"I made some horrible decisions and destroyed our once happy family. I can only hope Mana or Cross contacted him. If not then I am most likely going to die today kid." He answered Allen's question, he felt the boys shoulders relax some. Timcanpy was flying ahead of them leading the way, the rest of their walk in silence. They were walking for quite a while until Timcanpy finally stopped in front of a gate.

Nea stood there staring with his mouth hung open at enormity of the home where his oldest brother lived. With a groan he covered his face with his hand muttering incoherent curses on why couldn't Mana or Cross bring the kid to this place. Why did it have to be him? Peaking through the spaces of his fingers he looked up to the house to see the drapes of an upstairs room slightly move. Well, there was no running away now he had no choice but to go in. Dropping his hand he gave Allen his best reassuring smile before walking up to a side column and pressed the call button on the electrical device built into the stone piece.

"Hello Nea-Pon!" The voice was deep and held much sarcasm, Nea glared down at Allen who began to giggle a bit.

"Adam long time no see. Mana or Cross should have contacted you about my arrival and the details of me coming here." Nea spoke his voice strained from trying to stay as civil as possible.

"Yes the both of them spoke with me a few days ago. I can count on you that the boy is still all in one piece, yes?" Adam asked his voice now teasing and a bit insulting. Nea couldn't help the growl which came from him.

"Yes Adam the boy is still all intact and very much alive and annoying now can you open the gate so we can get this over with and I can vanish?!" Nea spoke in a strained voice his shoulders twitching in anger.

"Yes, yes of course my dear younger brother. Next time let Mana come instead I really don't enjoy seeing your face. Especially not this early in the morning." The man on the other side chuckled before there was a beep sound and the gate began to open.

Nea growled and took Allen's hand leading him up the curved walkway to the front door of the Spanish styled home. The entire journey up to the house Nea was muttering. Allen had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing out. He knew if he did Nea would most likely explode on him for sure. A maid was already standing with the door open ushering them to come inside. Allen nodded his thanks to her since Nea didn't as they walked into the home.

"Mr. Campbell is awaiting your arrival in his study, if you would follow me I will take you to him." The maid spoke softly motioning with her hand for the two to follow her up the stairs.

Nea made sure Allen kept close he didn't want him wandering into the wrong room. The older male had no idea if she…was still around. He really didn't want Allen caught up in her games, at least not while he was still here. The woman led them to a set of large double oak doors knocking on the door before entering stepping to the side so Nea and Allen could go in first. Again, Allen nodded his head in and thanks and smiled to the woman since Nea didn't. This time he got a smile in return from the woman before she shut the door behind them.

"My, my Nea you are still such a slow walker." The man behind the desk chuckled his hands folded underneath his chin. Allen took in the mans' appearance. He had wide broad shoulders slicked back dark hair and signs of a growing beard on his chin. Then man actually reminded him a bit of Mana when he wasn't in his clown get up.

"I'm not here to reminisce or crack jokes with you Adam. This is business only and I really want out of here before I'm seen." Nea spoke right to the point his eyes hardening. Allen felt a pang of pain in his chest hearing the others words. Even though him and Nea never got along and fought almost constantly he still was sad that the man didn't want to be near him anymore.

"You're just trying to avoid Road because you know she'll hurt you in her excitement of seeing you again." Adam spoke with a wide smile on his face, Allen looked up to see Nea's expression fill with dread.

"You and I both know she'd most likely kill me," Nea groaned before dropping Allen's hands and pulled a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "Allen be good and go sit." With a roll of his eyes Allen walked over to where there was a set of chairs in front of a fireplace. Timcanpy landing in his lap to keep him company.

"Really Nea you should be nicer to the boy. After this you will no longer see him again most likely." Adam spoke a bit astonished at how Nea was acting towards the boy.

"The sooner the better Adam. The kid and I have a mutual hate for one another and honestly I _wish_ it had been Mana or Cross who brought him. He's been nothing but a thorn in my side." Nea hissed unfolding the paper revealing two pieces and laid it on the desk in front of Adam.

"The woman who was supposed to be his guardian after his mothers' death already signed it and so did Cross who was to take over the boys training. All that's needed is your signature and whoever else's signature to be his guardian and he's officially yours. I need your signature at least on both of them to finalize it. The other persons signature I can send Cross at a later date for." Nea explained his arms crossed becoming extremely impatient.

"You say Cross was to train him, what kind of training?" Adam asked grabbing a pen and began to sign both papers, he already knew the answer just wanted to hear it from his youngest idiot brother.

"He's a parasitic type, the innocence is embedded on the top of his left hand, though his weapon doesn't work so he's considered pretty useless. Do what you want with him, kill him, enslave him, I don't care just keep him out of the Orders hands." Nea growled snatching his copy of the document when handed to him.

"Honestly Nea, do you really hate the boy that much?" Adam spoke and sighed when Nea scoffed at him and turned to leave. Allen was peering over the chair at them a sad expression in his eyes. Adam couldn't blame the boy. Karma had to be against Nea because before he even walked half way across the room the doors burst in and a young girl with short cropped dark hair came in. A hateful look and a mischievous smile gracing her lips stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Damn it Cross you're to blame for this." Nea muttered under his breath taking a step back away from the girl.

"Nea Campbell!" The girl yelled jumping from her spot and tackling the man her hands grabbed onto the collar of his white button up shirt and began to viciously shake him. She was screaming profanities at the man. Allen squeaked in fear and slipped down the chair hugging tightly onto Timcanpy every now and again peering out to see what the girl was doing next. Adam made no move to stop her.

" _Damn it Road get the hell off of me, and it's Walker, Nea Walker!_ " Nea screamed out another man walked into the room with an amused look. He picked up the document Nea had been holding looking it over.

"Ah Lord Millennium shall I sign this as well so that we don't have a mishap like this again?" The man asked the Portuguese accent heavy in his voice.

"If you wish to Sheril, but know if you do I am putting the boy into your primary care. You know how I like to stay in the background of things." Adam spoke with a caring smile on his face.

"Yes, yes of course I understand." Sheril spoke walking over to the desk signing both documents as well. The two were ignoring how Road was now trying to stab a struggling Nea with a very sharp candle. Other candles were floating around her.

" _Hold still you asshole!_ " She screamed trying to pry Nea's hand from her wrist which was holding the candle.

"Allen boy come on over and meet Sheril. Don't mind those two this is how they're always like." Adam spoke calmly with a smile waving for the boy to come on over. Allen was a bit unsure as he shyly walked over to the two men.

"Good morning Allen I hope your journey from London wasn't too stressful." Sheril smiled dropping down so he was at Allen's eye level.

"It was okay, Nea was pretty boring company. But, I had Timcanpy." Allen shyly spoke holding the gold golemn up.

"Yes, Nea is a very boring person indeed. Now tell me a bit about yourself. You know likes and dislikes." Sheril asked setting his hand onto the top of Allen's head.

"I…really don't know. I've never been to school and if the Black Order Scientists weren't running tests on me and the other children we were being trained in fighting. The only time I enjoyed was when it was meal time." Allen explained after he had been thinking for a bit.

"Did you have any friends?" Sheril asked curious seeing the underlying sadness in the boys eyes. He wandered how a boy so young could come to have such eyes.

"Oh yes! There was Yuu Kanda and Alma Karma, they were my best friends. The three of us always drove the inspector crazy. But they were the only two who actually treated me like a human being. All the other kids considered me a parasite like my innocence is categorized." Allen explained excitedly but his voice grew quiet towards the end as his head dropped his eyes adverting to his left arm.

"Well I hope your two friends reassured you that those words were never true. May I see this innocence?" Sheril asked ignoring the loud shriek coming from Nea. Road had nearly stabbed the others eye out.

"Well…I…I guess so." Allen stammered nervously letting Timcanpy to fly off to help his owner while he reached down and undid the button at his wrist. He paused for a moment before pulling his white glove off and pushing the sleeve up.

Adam had to control his facial expressions as his thoughts went crazy about how cruel the innocence was when it chose a host to be born into. He watched Sheril gently take the boys left hand into his own. The other man examined the green shard of innocence in the boys left hand. It was glowing very dimly allowing both men to come to the conclusion that it wasn't very strong. Adam stood from his chair and walked around the desk patting Allen's head gently as he walked by and went over to the two quarrelsome family members.

"Road honey please leave Nea alone. Now that he was unable to avoid you I have some questions for him." Adam spoke his voice full of authority. Road whined only for a moment before getting up off of Nea and running over to Sheril wrapping her arms around the mans neck cheering happily. Allen chose that moment to hide his arm again.

"What questions do you possibly have? The boy could probably answer most of them! Honestly!" Nea hissed standing to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Oh no, these questions aren't about the boy really. It's more of getting an agreement from you." Adam's voice was downright dangerous now as he held Nea's copy of the document.

"The moment I hand over this document to you, the boy is rightfully mine, becoming part of the Clan of Noah. Which means you will ensure we can get him back if the order takes him." Adam asked holding the paper to Nea. The younger male grabbed the paper glaring daggers at the other man.

"The paper states he is legally yours. I cannot guarantee the Order won't send people for him considering his mother was a very important exorcist who committed treason giving birth to the brat. Take my words as you like but he's your problem now, not mine." Nea answered darkly yanking the paper from Adam's grip and walked out of the office not once looking back.

"I wander some times where I had gone wrong with both Mana and him." Adam sighed pushing his fingers through his hair.

"His attitude isn't from anything you've done Mr Campbell sir. Like Nea explained earlier him and I have a mutual hate for one another." Allen's small voice filled the large room.

"How could someone hate someone as cute as you?" Road spoke in astonishment releasing Sheril and wrapping her arms around Allen's shoulders.

"I guess it's because he fell in love with me mum and I wasn't letting him get close to her because I still hoped she'd go looking for me pa but it never happened and before I knew it she was taken away from both of us." Allen explained his accent coming out heavy due to his nervousness looking around for Timcanpy only to see the golemn was now gone. He should have expected it.

"Road why don't you show Allen to his room and we will see the two of you at lunch later. Try not to scare him too much sweetheart." Sheril suggested watching Road cheer and drag Allen out of the room and down the hallway.

"Lord Millennium?" Sheril spoke standing to his own feet.

"I wished he hadn't rushed out of here, but I doubt he would answer the question on who the boys mother was. I know the boy isn't going to open up much about her. It is evident in his eyes that there is much he is holding inside." Adam let out a heavy sigh walking back to his desk and taking a seat.

"Sir?"

"Sheril this is the first time I've allowed an outsider, an exorcist no less become part of the Noah Clan." He answered immediately.

"Why did you sir?" Sheril then asked also curious of his masters decision.

"Cross explained to me that the boy is the missing key to this war and the Order is going to be stopping at nothing to get him back. Which means he will also benefit us, but in what way I am unsure of." He explained before standing a door appear to his right.

"I have akuma to create, you're in charge. I will see you at lunch." Adam spoke his form changing into a grotesque smiling fat man before he walked through the door it closing behind him and vanishing.

"You're more trusting Lord Millennium. I will take over the care of the boy, but I do not accept him as a part of this family." Sheril spoke to himself his voice full of slight hate.


	3. 02

A Place To Call Home

Summary- Looking back now there were so many different approaches we could have taken. But here we are standing and watching this young boy break. We could have made his life so much better but no, we had only added to his sorrow. And now we're running out of time. The Order is to blame for this and they will pay…. Wis x All, Kan x Alm, Cro x Tyk,

Author Notes-

 _Fanfic Warnings: This is Canon AU, while I am going to keep the fic following the basic plot of DGM it does not follow the storyline what so ever. There is going to be major OC'ness from every single character. Just I ask everyone to keep an open mind and bear with me._

 _Reply Shoutouts:_

 _N/A_

 _Fanfic Theme:_ _watch?v=zIFo7jKH8tc_

 _Chapter Theme:_ _watch?v=20jZvql6EwI_

 _Chapter Warnings: None_

Chapter Two

Road was very curious about the new boy who was recently brought into the home she lived in with Lord Millennium and her adoptive father Sheril Kamelot. She could conclude the boy Allen was around the young age of eight years old. But what was throwing her off was yes should could sense the power of the innocence from his hand but there was something else inside of him she felt was different but also very familiar. It kind of pissed her off that she couldn't figure it out. Her and the Earl were the oldest surviving Noah and she for one was not trusting of this new person and she knew Sheril was going to be the same way. At least someone else would be on her side.

"Okay this is your room kid, now to lay down the rules." Road snapped turning sharply to face the boy her hands upon her hips again her stare hard and critical. Allen took a step back he was afraid of this happening. It was Lenalee all over again.

"I don't know why Lord Millennie even agreed to you being allowed here, but I don't and I know Sheril doesn't either. But, he'll give you the benefit of the doubt so I'll warn you to not fuck anything up with him. You're one of those exorcist scum and you being untrustworthy is a definite with Nea being the one who brought you. If you know what's best for you I'd watch your back here kid! I'm in charge." Road snapped before turning on her heal and stalking down the hall her hands linked behind her back.

Allen stared after her with a sad look before going into his room and shutting the door behind him his back leaned against it. It wasn't until then did he allow tears to break free from their confines and fall down his cheeks. He should have known he wouldn't be accepted here just like it was in the Order. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself from the door and walked to the bed where his suitcase was along with the other luggage he swore Nea had forgotten about but he guessed not. He didn't have much, a small square suitcase and a medium sized trunk. He opened the suitcase first pulling a frame out where him, Kanda and Alma were being hugged by his mother. Madam Matron had taken the photo after his first and only time of activating his innocence. Before the accident the inspector caused.

He set the photo on the bed side table closest to the window standing there for a moment looking out it more tears falling. He missed his mother so much, but he promised her to stay as strong as he could. He spent the rest of the morning putting away the contents of his trunk and suitcase away. He wasn't used to such a large room and sat in the middle of the large bed hugging his knees and looking around. With a yawn he allowed himself to lightly tip over his eyes closing. Falling straight into his last memory of his mother.

 _He had been in this dingy stone room for a little over a week bored out of his mind because he hadn't been allowed to see his mother or friends. He knew they must've been so worried. Hell, he was worried about them. The only time anyone ever came was with food or when the inspector wanted to slap him around asking questions he had no idea to what the answers were. He was really beginning to lose hope when his mother finally came in with Nea and Cross standing watch at the door. She had run in and gathered Allen into her arms._

" _Hey sweety, I'm sorry it has taken so long to come see you." She whispered to him pressing a long kiss to the side of his head rocking slightly side to side._

" _It's okay mum I'm okay." Allen had answered her burrowing his face into the crook of her neck._

" _Honey, mommy is in a bit of trouble and in the next hour I'm not going to be around anymore." She began to speak her arms tightening a bit around her son her body beginning to shake as tears fell._

" _Cross, Nea and Mana have prepared a safe place for you and I need you to be a good boy for mommy and behave for whoever you're taken to. No matter what, protect your family." She spoke quickly, Allen began to shake his head shouting no._

" _Maria it's time." Cross spoke stepping forward gently grabbing the womans arm. Mana had circled around and took Allen into his arms._

" _I love you very much honey. Remember that." She said tears falling down her cheeks._

" _MOMMY!" Allen screamed reaching for his mother as she was taken from the room. All he did was scream for his mother._

Opening his eyes Allen was staring up at the ceiling of his new room his cheeks soaked from the amount of tears which had fell. He sat up using the sleeves of his shirt to dry his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath counting backwards from ten. By the time he finished counting he had stopped crying and his eyes held no sign of crying. He looked to his left and looked out the window to see a light breeze blowing through the leaves of the tree outside. It was a bit calming watching he ended up lost watching it.

"Hey!" He jumped his head whipping around to see Road standing there in the doorway her arms on her hips like before.

"Lord Millennie told me to come get you for lunch." She said nodding her head sharply for him to come on. Nodding his head Allen climbed from the bed and followed Road out of the room shutting the door closed behind them. He kept to behind her having a feeling she wouldn't want him walking next to her. He was staring at his feet while walking he hadn't realized she had stopped walking and ended up bumping into her back. Immediately he jumped back bowing his head and apologizing to her.

"Look, Allen, I don't do this much so you better be grateful. I'm sorry for coming unglued on you earlier. I don't like Nea all that much and I didn't remember till after I walked away that you had said you didn't like him either. I still don't trust you because I don't know you but, I'm going to try and learn to trust you, but don't become clingy to me I have an image to uphold!" Road half way shouted, Allen could only blink starring dumbly at Road before a smile appearing.

"I understand Miss Road." He said, Road smiled back and held her hand out to Allen. He looked to her hand a bit curiously remembering when Kanda had done the same, but the difference was Road gave him a smile and not a bored look. Reaching out the young boy took her hand with his right and let her lead him down the hallways and down a set of stairs leading him to the dining room where Adam and Sheril were talking with one another.

"It's not like you to be late Road. I was expecting to see you two here first." Adam spoke with a smile dancing in his voice.

"I know but I had to stop and apologize to Allen before we got here. I was kind of mean to him earlier and he didn't deserve my anger which was from being angry at Nea." Road explained placing her hands on Allens back and pushing him to the table and to a chair. Allen was a bit taken back that Road had confessed what she had done but he didn't question her and just took his seat.

"Road you know better than that. I know Nea is a bigot but taking it out on other people isn't right." Adam explained with a sigh covering his face with his hand.

"I know, I know it's just well…" Road was having a hard time explaining and it was obvious at how frustrated she looked.

"I know with Allen being from the Order it's hard to trust him. This is going to be especially hard for both you and Sheril, Road." Adam spoke getting surprised from all three of them sitting at the table,

"Y-you knew?" Sheril stuttered after he regained his composure.

"I ignore what I see Sheril, but I'm not stupid. I made a visit to see Mana since I knew he'd be a bit more cooperative with talking to me than Nea. Listen well, and I apologize for this Allen, but the boy is as much of a victim of the Order as the rest of us in the Noah family. He deserves a chance." Adam spoke pointing his fork at Sheril who only sighed but nodded his head.

"I understand sir." Sheril spoke taking a sip from his water, Allen held his arm to his chest the nails to his free hand digging into the hard skin, knowing where this conversation was leading to.

"Victim?" Road asked glancing to Allen now a bit worriedly watching the boy as he slowly entered a state of panic. Adam reached over resting his hand over the hand Allen was harming himself with. It was just enough to snap Allen out of it.

"You two have heard of what a Fallen One is correct?" Adam asked keeping his hand on Allen's keeping the boy in his sights. He knew this conversation could throw the boy into a bad state of mind. If it happened he needed to be able to act quickly.

"Of course it's when the innocence fragment betrays the host." Sheril answered looking to Allen seeing how much in panic the boy was in.

"Allen its okay, the inspector can't get to you now. Could you please tell us how else someone could become a fallen." Adam asked and the young boy slowly nodded his head.

"Force synchronization to a person who isn't compatible with innocence, forcing an exorcist with another fragment of innocence, if an exorcist goes against the wishes of the innocence, or forcing an exorcists synchro-rate to rise. With the last one the exorcist still has a chance to revert back to normal but their synchro-rate will drop to zero and they become useless and forced to become a finder never to activate their innocence again." Allen explained his arm beginning to shake.

"Allen what did they do to you?" Sheril asked now curious to the horror the boy was subjected to.

"After trying to force synchronize with another fragment of innocence the inspector thought my body would be strong enough to endure a rise of my synchro-rate. All of this because I didn't become a fallen after my body rejected the second piece of innocence. I didn't understand what had happened until I was lying on the ground of the testing chamber mother running in. She was so scared and angry, she forbid anyone ever touching me again. After I was never able to activate my innocence again. Though I don't really care, people did nothing but judge me for it." Allen explained dropping his left hand into his lap wanting nothing but to forget it even existed.

"And they call _us_ barbarians. So because of their inhumane testing the boy was lucky to return from becoming a fallen one? I doubt they listened to his mother though." Road spat before cheering when their food was set to in front of them.

"Only Allen knows that, according to Mana the only time the inspector ever had time to get close to the boy is if his mother went onto a mission. But Allen never revealed to any of them if the man had or not." Adam asked watching Allen mindlessly stir his spoon in his soup. It was very obvious to him and Sheril that the young boy had no plans in revealing much more of his past.

"Allen, it is okay to talk about what happened to you with us. It will only help us keep you safe." Sheril then spoke up.

"Mum told me our past is best left there, it can't touch us if we don't think on it." Allen explained Sheril's head smacking onto the table with a loud bang making the boy jump.

"Sheril leave it alone some people aren't as talkative about their problems as you and Road are." Adam chuckled getting an annoyed glances from the young girl and other man.

"You're not all bothered by how warped those people have made this boys mind?!" Sheril asked whining just a bit. Allen and Road looked to one another with a shrug before returning to their meal. They had finished eating and the two grownups were still discussing the same topic.

Taking Allen's hand Road led him out of the house and down the street pointing to different things as they passed them. Road took note when Allen's eyes would light up, which was actually mostly around food or a music type store. She giggled when she dragged him into one of the many music stores and he ran straight to a piano sitting at it. She was quite shocked to hear how well he could play. Everyone in the store had stopped to listen. She stood off to the side taking in every note, feeling how much emotion he had put into it. The music actually brought tears to her eyes by the time he finished. Looking up to see tears streaming down Roads eyes was the moment Allen began to freak out, but he was brought out of it when Road and everyone else began to clap.

"That was amazing Allen! Where'd you learn to play?" She asked taking a seat next to him as everyone slowly went back to what they were doing.

"I taught myself because Nea refused to teach me. So, I would go through his notes from the music he left out. Eventually I began to make my own music but I wouldn't be able to tell you the notes, it's all up here." Allen explained pointing to his head.

"Still it's amazing. Come on lets go to the park and play!" Road cheered grabbing Allen's hand with both of hers and dragged him out of the shop and down the street making many turns before they finally reached a small park by the beach. "There's a lot to do here, just be careful if you go into the water to not go too, too deep." She then said before running off to where there was a group of girls. He figured she wanted to play with her friends.

Allen chose to walk along the shore picking up shells here and there stuffing them into his pant pockets. After a while though he found himself sitting on some rocks watching the waves. They had been there for quite some time and the sun was now high in the sky. He could hear Roads loud laughter behind him as she was running around with a bunch of other girls. He wandered what they were playing. He turned back around and starred off again hugging his knees resting his chin on top of them. The breeze blew against his face. It reminded him of the warm breeze during the summer when his mother would take him to ocean.

" _Allen when you're ready to go home go ahead! The girls and I are going to go get sweets!_ " Road shouted and before Allen could react and stop her she was gone. Allen felt fear creep up inside of him, not wanting to bother anyone he jumped up and ran in the direction he saw Road go hoping to catch her, but she was already long gone. He turned back around and faced the beach they had been at. Allen didn't really have much of a choice and just went back to the rocks he'd been sitting at and sat down on the sand. Leaning gainst one of the rocks and starred back off across the ocean hoping Road would return. But as the day stretched on and the sun began to set he came to the conclusion that Road wasn't coming back and he could only hope someone would come and find him.

Road had figured Allen would find his own way home and had already returned sitting in her room eating the candy she had bought working on homework she really didn't want to do. As the sun began to set and it was getting closer to dinner she would look up getting a nagging feeling. Allen has to walk past her room to get to his and she purposely kept her door open so she'd know when he came back. With a frustrated sigh she slammed the book shut and jumped from her bed grabbing a jacket. The nights got pretty cold even if it was really hot during the day. Road hurried quickly down the stairs and out the front door before Adam or Sheril could question where she was running off to. Though she was aware of them shouting at her to come back.

The streets were pretty empty with everyone getting dinner ready so they could spend time with their families. Her heavy footsteps echoed around her as they pounded on the stone sidewalk. She hoped and prayed Allen was still there at the beach. She hoped and prayed he was waiting for her to return. If not then she was going to be in a lot of trouble for leaving him behind without finding out if he could find his own way back home. Road stumbled as she finally reached the beach catching herself and ran to where she had seen Allen sitting last time. Relief filled her when she saw his huddled form sitting on the sand his head in his drawn up knees.

" _Allen!_ " She screamed out running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck as he had looked up. His body was shaking from how could it had gotten.

"I-I kn-knew you wou-would com-come b-b-back." His voice shook from his chattering teeth.

"I'm so sorry I should have known you couldn't get back home. I should have come back for you! Please don't be angry with me!" Road cried burying her face into his shoulder. Allen smiled straightening his knees so he could wrap his arms around Road.

"D-don't h-ha-have t-to be s-s-sorry. N-not m-m-mad." He told her, Road was relieved to hear he wasn't mad and sat back on her feet before helping Allen stand with her. She helped him walk back to the sidewalk where the ground was more steady.

"Lord Millennie and papa are going to be so angry at me!" Road began to whine but then began to giggle. Allen giggled with her wrapping his arms around himself.

"I should have brought you jacket. I'm sorry." She then said putting her arms around his shoulders to help him stay warm.

"St-stop a-a-apolo-gizing, n-not you-your f-fault." Allen chattered wishing his voice would stop stuttering.

" _Road! Allen!_ " The two looked up to see Sheril and Adam run up to them with worried expressions on their faces.

"I accidentally left Allen at the beach. I forgot he isn't familiar with the area!" Road cried out beginning to cry again beginning to apologize again. Allen couldn't help but sigh setting his hand onto the top of her head. Road immediately stopped crying.

"Th-things happen, not y-your fau-fault." He repeated once more a smile still on his face. Road couldn't help but look at the younger boy stunned. Normally a person would be even a little bit upset and would be chastising her. It was the humans unforgiving nature which was why she hated them so much. But this boy, this _human_ boy wasn't even a little bit mad at her.

"Let's get you two home and warmed up before you two catch a death out here." Adam said wrapping an oversized jacket around Allen's shoulders then picking him up. Road let out a yelp when Sheril gathered her up into his arms hugging her to him tightly.

"I'm not helpless!" Road whined but was left to also being carried. She watched Allen lazily wrap his arms around the Earls neck his eyes closing as he fell asleep. She smiled softly before doing the same wrapping her arms around Sheril and closing her eyes. She wasn't surprised at how quickly she was able to fall asleep.

"We'll put them right to bed when we get back home looks like they tuckered themselves out." Adam smiled adjusting Allen in his arms who kept curling more into him for warmth.

"I won't be surprised if the kid gets sick because of this honestly, who knows how long he had been sitting out there." Sheril chuckled moving some of Road's hair from her face. Adam only shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think it really matters honestly, you heard Allen, Road isn't at fault." Adam spoke and continued on tilting his head slightly to lightly rest onto Allens. He for some reason felt a feeling of relief knowing the boy was safe in his arms.

In the morning as Sheril had predicted Allen woke up with a cold, but what they weren't expecting was to find Road had snuck in the middle of the night into the boys room and wake up sick to. She was the whiney one of the two while Allen tried to burrow under the covers for more warmth, only noises from him were the groans from the headache he was getting. Road for a second time yelped when Allen pulled her down and he snuggled into her side falling instantly to sleep. Sheril could only smile shaking his head picking up the clothes Allen had been wearing the day before off the floor.

"Great, he's clinging to me after I told him not to." She pouted but soon smiled and got comfortable, her and Allen going back to sleep to get rid of their colds. Sheril continued to smile pulling the shells from each of Allen's pockets setting them onto the bedside table. He figured Allen wouldn't want them thrown out or damaged. Filled with curiosity Sheril lifted the picture off of the bedside table and noticed four people in the picture. Three very young boys and a woman about the age of Adam, he recognized the woman immediately though. The two raven haired boys he figured were Allen's two friends. The third boy though had dusty red hair and he knew it was Allen from the boys liquid silver irises.

"Well Nea it seems you have been leaving out very important details. I bet you haven't even told the boy since you failed to say anything to your oldest Brother. I hope death comes slow and painful to you." Sheril whispered to himself setting the picture back onto the table his eyes filling with sadness as he looked to the boy. He knew from the picture that Maria Campbell had died leaving her and Adams son in a very cruel situation created by Nea.


	4. 03

A Place To Call Home

Summary- Looking back now there were so many different approaches we could have taken. But here we are standing and watching this young boy break. We could have made his life so much better but no, we had only added to his sorrow. And now we're running out of time. The Order is to blame for this and they will pay…. Wis x All, Kan x Alm, Cro x Tyk,

Author Notes-

 _Fanfic Warnings: This is Canon AU, while I am going to keep the fic following the basic plot of DGM it does not follow the storyline what so ever. There is going to be major OC'ness from every single character. Just I ask everyone to keep an open mind and bear with me._

 _Reply Shoutouts:_

 _N/A_

 _Fanfic Theme: They Don't Know About Us_

 _Chapter Theme: Just A Little Girl by Trading Yesterday_

 _Chapter Warnings: None_

* * *

Chapter Three

It had been quite a few months and it was getting close to Christmas in the manor, during that time Allen had been enrolled into school and piano lessons. He did amazing with his lessons and eventually picked up on learning to play the violin and flute. School on the other hand was a bit more difficult. He did horrible in everything but math, it took Sheril and Adam some time to figure out it was because the boy couldn't read so after a while Allen was thrust into reading classes which led to speech classes as well. By the end of summer and the beginning of the next school year he was caught up and in the same grade as Road.

Trouble rose immediately though; every day Allen came home in disheveled clothes and a pink slip alerting his parents of fighting. Neither Sheril nor Adam could get him to open up as to why and it continued with him being reprimanded and lectured, and slowly he became less and less open about other things. Road wanted to open up to the two about what was really going on but knew it had to be Allen who did. Every fight Allen was in was to stop a group of boys from bullying her and other kids she was friends with. Right now they were all at the table eating dinner in silence.

"I got a call from the school principal today." Sheril spoke cutting up the pork roast they were having that night. Road froze and hesitantly looked over to Allen, she wandered why the younger boy hadn't brought home a pink note. But, she also didn't remember Allen getting into a fight today because those boys hadn't been at school today. She noticed an amused smile upon the Earls lips, but as soon as it appeared it quickly vanished. To say she was confused was an understatement.

"What was the call about?" She asked watching Allen continue to eat dinner. Adam was also watching the boy curious on how he was going to react. This is how it would go, Sheril would bring something up and Allen would just sit there like he didn't do anything. It would always test her level of not breaking out into laughter at how, stoic…Allen could be. But it would also test Sheril and Adam's patience with him.

"Allen do you know what the phone call was about?" Adam asked he had been in the room when Sheril had taken the phone call. He didn't enjoy the little games Allen would play to get under their skin. Even if it was funny at times since Sheril would be the one mostly affected by it.

"Not really I wasn't in the office when he made the call. Nor am I aware of getting in trouble today. Breno, Fabio and Tiago weren't in class today." Allen answered, he knew the reason behind the call. He just didn't want to say anything. To him it was just embarrassing all together.

"Allen what happened during recess today?" Adam asked trying his hardest not to raise his voice now. They had been warned about the boys attitude long before Nea had arrived with him. But it was rivaling Nea's attitude and honestly his own, and when Allen played games with him, he didn't like it at all. It was growing up with his youngest brother all over again. But like people tend to say, one day you'll end up raising a child like you or your siblings. He really hated the saying now.

"Oh, that incident. Honestly! A group of boys and I were just in the yard playing cards it was no big deal really." Allen answered, he really didn't understand how he had been in trouble. Though he thought maybe it was because they were all playing strip poker when they were caught. He didn't see the big deal, him and his two friends at the Order used to play all the time after Cross taught them. Not to mention on how to cheat as well.

"You and those boys were playing _strip_ poker; you and some kid were the only two with the most clothes on as I understand. Where did you even learn _how_ to play poker?" Sheril asked, he was fighting so hard not to laugh when Road had choked on her glass of water. Now she understood the ruckus when the teachers went to check up on Allen and some other boys who had gone to a study room in the library for recess. It all made sense to her now.

"Cross." Allen answered simply, he was honestly very confused. Wasn't he in trouble? But everyone was either laughing or fighting off the urge to laugh.

"Of course Cross. Sheril you probably want to keep him away from your brother or he may corrupt the kid even more and teach him how to cheat." Adam was also fighting back laughter.

"Only reason Miguel and I were the only ones with most clothes on were because we were both cheating and were trying to out cheat the other." Allen explained causing Adam and Sheril to choke on their drinks this time and Road to erupt into giggles. "I really don't see what's wrong or why I'm in trouble. No one got a pink slip we were just told to keep it clean next time."

"Good, next time if you chose to play, play for money if you have to hearing that you and some other kid stripped your other classmates of their clothes is just too much." Sheril explained covering his face with his hand. Allen had a very bored and confused look upon his face trying to figure out the meaning to this conversation if he wasn't in trouble.

"I can't wait for Tyki to come home I want to see him and Allen go at it!" Road laughed loudly falling from her chair.

"What about me and someone going at it? At what exactly?" Another voice entered the room, Road jumped up with a happy squeal and ran over to a man who was younger than Sheril. His hair was shorter though and a bit unruly, Allen watched the man brush his fingers through his hair slicking it back.

"Tyki you're home, don't leave for so long again okay?" Road asked pulling him towards the table by his arm.

"Yes, yes I will try to pop in more. Now can you answer my question Road?" Tyki asked, Allen had returned to eating becoming a bit nervous once more. Tyki was the second now he has met since moving in. The other person he had met was Lulu Bell, but she wasn't around very much. Not since his reading and speech sessions with her.

"We were just discussing with Allen here to not play strip poker at school again especially with how badly him and another student were beating the others." Sheril explained with a smile on his face motioning to Allen with his hand.

"And Road wants to you two to go against each other." Adam continued setting his hand reassuringly onto the young boys shoulders.

"I see, well alright after you four are finished with dinner Allen and I will have a friendly game of poker, first ones to their underwear loses." Tyki announced getting a dissatisfied look from both Adam and his brother. Allen couldn't fight the amused smirk which appeared. His nervousness now completely gone from the initiated challenge.

"What are the wagers?" Allen asked looking up with an innocent smile which screamed utter danger but Tyki returned it with one of his own. Everyone could sense the dark menacing aura coming from the two. No one could decide whether to be afraid or not.

"Let's see if you win I will buy whatever you want…" Tyki spoke Road giggling knowing when it came to Allen if he chose food, then it wasn't going to be cheap.

"And if you win?" Allen asked.

"I have known of your arrival since you first came and was told of your useless arm. If I win then you will let me get rid of that fragment of innocence in that hand of yours." Tyki spoke and Allen's smile fell. He wasn't expecting this topic to come up again.

"Tyki we discussed this that can't happen until we are sure his arm won't be damaged. I wouldn't know how to explain it to the school how Allen has two arms at the beginning of winter break and one arm at the return to school." Adam spoke up with a warning tone.

"No it's fine, I just will make sure I won't lose." Allen said his smile returning before going back to eating again. Adam sighed knowing the boy actually hated his arm very much and wanted it gone. It actually saddened him knowing the boy had much self hate.

And so dinner went on while Tyki had gone upstairs to shower and change. Road was going on about how excited she was. She always had wanted to see Tyki play in a poker game but Sheril had never permitted it. But now Tyki and Allen were about to go head to head in a game. At the moment she was leading the boy to Tyki's room where the game was going to be played. She was so hyper. Allen felt a bit unnerved but it wasn't from how energetic his adoptive sister was. No, it was the wagers which had been made. During the summer Cross had stopped by once so the man and Adam could explain to him the exact details of the war. He came to learn that since he was now part of the Noah Clan, even if it was from adoption, he was now an enemy to all exorcists, The Black Order and The Vatican. He accepted he may come face to face with Kanda and Alma in battle one day. He was told about how there were fourteen members of the Noah Clan each with their own abilities. Adam was the first Disciple, the Millennium Earl. Sheril was the fourth Disciple, The Noah of Desires. Then Road was the ninth Disciple, The Noah of Dreams. And Lulu Bell twelfth Disciple, Noah of Lust. At first he was afraid, but then he became excited. Now, he was meeting Tyki. He couldn't wait to find out more, even though he had a feeling like the others; deep down he wouldn't be liked. But...

He could exact his revenge on all those responsible for his mothers death.

"Allen if you keep spacing out like that then Lord Millennie and Father are never going to start training you. They'll never believe you're taking this war seriously. Not to mention all the fights you get into at school." Road spoke up putting her arm around Allen's shoulder her free hand moving around as she spoke.

"I know and it's fine for now. I'm pretty useless until this innocence is take care off." He sighed lifting his hand up and glaring at it.

"You really do hate your hand and innocence now don't you?" Road asked becoming worried for the other. She knew his heart and mind were becoming darkened with the need for revenge.

"We were always told that innocence came from God to save this world from Akuma. But innocence killed my mother, I won't believe in a God who kills the ones he chooses to fight this war." He explained with a sad sigh before dropping his hand to his side.

"All of us are here to help you Allen, you don't have to take on this burden of revenge alone!" Road spoke stopping and jumping in front of Allen to stop him from walking.

"I know, but mother also told me to protect my family. All of you _are_ my family now and I don't want you to get hurt from any stupid decisions I may make." Allen said looking to his feet his hands balling into fists. Road stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Allen's shoulders. He instantly tensed up, every time he was hugged by either Road or Adam it made him very nervous.

"I can't and won't stop you, but when the time comes I will be going with you and I will be helping you. There are beings in that organization who could wipe you out in an instant. I won't stand by and watch you die." She whispered before stepping back a smile on her face. Allen knew he couldn't stop her once she made up her mind.

"So I've been thinking. When's your birthday? You've been here for more than half a year and I still don't know. Lord Millennie and Father know but they won't tell me, saying I have to get it from you!" Road spoke, Allen couldn't pinpoint what kind of emotion was coming from her voice. But he didn't like it. When her voice got like that something bad happened; and it was usually him bad things happened to.

"It doesn't matter right now." He said and pressed on seeing Tyki down the hallway trying to get to the older male before Road could start trying to get the answer out of him. Which involved him running away from her candles mostly. Or being thrown into the ocean where it was too deep and him unable to swim.

"Everything alright you two?" Tyki asked seeing Allen's flustered face and Road's pouting face.

"Allen won't tell me when his birthday is!" Road whined hugging onto Tyki's arm.

"Really, if I remember there was another person I know who didn't tell anyone their birthday till the day before." Tyki hummed as he took a drag of his cigarette turning and walking into his room. Allen stifled a laugh when Road's face turned red.

"That was because I wanted to what everyone would have done on last minute!" Road shouted waving her arms in the air. Tyki only sighed squashing out the ember on the cigarette in the ashtray.

"Alright let's get this game started!" Road cheered running and jumping onto Tyki's bed laying on her stomach so she could watch. The two males sat on the floor, Tyki shuffling and dealing out the cards. Both sporting their unbreakable poker faces. It was going to be a long game.

Road was bored, very bored. She couldn't count how many times the two had tied in their hands. But the game was definitely coming to an end. One more round to be one by one of the two. Both Tyki and Allen were each only left in their boxers and pants. Whoever won was declared the ultimate victor. Road could tell Allen was nervous being quite exposed wearing no shirt. Scars and discolorations colored his skin from the testing and abuse the Black Order had put him through. But neither her nor Tyki could voice anything, one knew Allen would simply not answer, the other knew it wasn't anyones business on what had happened.

"Alright you two lay down your cards. You've both been starring each other down for the last twenty minutes!" Road shouted in boredom, she had actually left to get something to drink and when she came back...they were still starring.

"Sim, sim." Tyki chuckled and nodded his head to Allen who only nodded back. Both laid their cards down at the same time. Allen letting out a frustrated whine once it registered in his mind he had lost. Tyki had won with an obvious Royal Flush, while he only had four of a kind. Road snickered before full blown laughing, rolling around on the bed.

"It was a good game menino. But I have been playing poker and cheating at poker for many years. Your cheating skills are very good themselves with a few more years of practice, you might have me running for my money." Tyki complimented, pulling another cigarette from his pack and lighting up.

"You bet I'm going to be practicing more, I won't give up until the day where I finally beat you Tyki!" Allen smirked pointing his finger right at the other. Tyki could only smirk back leaning forward until his face was inches from the young boy.

"I look forward to the day you challenge me Allen. Now, for the wagers we placed. How about we go to living area so that Sheril and Lord Earl are around just in case you need to be rushed to the hospital." Tyki coaxed, he really didn't want to be responsible if he really did end up hurting the boy.

"Don't c why, nuffink bad is going to happen. But just in case we'll dae it y'r way. " Allen was being stubborn, he really didn't want anyone else seeing him scream out in pain. Road could only smack herself in the forehead.

"Allen, your accent is coming out again. If Lord Millennie or father, heck if Lulu Bell hears you, you'll be lectured." Road warned trying her hardest not to laugh now at the look on Tyki's face.

"Sorry, when I get flustered, really nervous, or any other really strong emotion my British accent comes out really heavy. It also doesn't help that until this past summer I never had any speech classes until Lulu Bell took me under her wing." Allen explained shyly rubbing the back of his head.

"No apologies needed. Imagine what happens if Sheril and I were to ever argue. Portuguese Accents and speaking in actual Portuguese being thrown left and right." Tyki mused, wrapping his arm around Allens shoulder and began leading him out of the room after the both of them finished making themselves decent once again.

The three were joking around about their unwanted speech patterns plus some other things as they headed down the hall. Making their to the living area. They were nearing the stairs when shouts could be heard. A very heated argument could be heard clearly. Road glanced to Allen with worry seeing his eyes widen once he heard the one familiar voice. Tyki shot his arm out stopping the two from heading down the stairs yet. It wasn't until a more timid and calm voice spoke up trying to calm the two shouting voices down when Allen darted under Tyki's arm.

"Menino!" Tyki shouted him and Road rushing after the boy who was already half way down the stairs. Before Allen could run into the living area a pair of large arms wrapped around him.

"That's not a good idea Allen. It's best if you stay here." The deep voice spoke holding the now struggling boy in the air.

"Lem'me go ya wanker!" Allen growled turning his head to see it was Cross who had grabbed hold of him. He really did hate the general.

"Allen this isn't something you want to get into right now. Please stop being a brat for once and listen to what you're told!" Cross struggled to keep hold of the boy and regretted trying when Allens heal connected right in between his legs, forcing him to drop the boy. Allen managed to slip past Tyki as well and ran into the living area.

Standing in the middle of the room was Nea and Adam both screaming in each others faces while Mana stood off to the side of them. His hands were raised as he was trying to tell them to calm down. Allen was about to make a beeline to Mana when Sheril was suddenly at his side wrapping his arms gently around the boy. Allen tried to resist but eventually gave up and stood there watching the fight still trying to push Sheril's arms away. He really hated being held.

"If I let you go I need to know you're gonna stay right here at my side. You don't want to get into the middle of this." Sheril whispered and Allen nodded his head with a small whine. When he was released, he did what was asked of him and stayed put and finally began to pay attention. Adam and Nea looked so angry.

"What're they arguing about?" Tyki asked helping a limping Cross into the room and over to the couch.

"Over the fact Nea refuses to tell Adam the full truth about some details dealing with Allen. Mana is trying to get them to stop shouting. He's trying to get Adam to see that the reason Nea hasn't said anything is because it's up to Allen to reveal his own life." Sheril explained hugging onto Road when the girl sat in his lap wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Tyki grunted in annoyance taking a seat beside Cross before asking a maid to bring a pack of ice for the red haired man.

"Listen you fucking moron you have no right to come in demanding anything anymore. Especially not dealing with Allen. I have adopted him and I won't allow you to put him through anymore of the Order's bullshit!" Adam shouted jabbing his finger into the middle of Nea's chest. The younger male smacked the others hand away.

"You're lucky I even _decided_ to bring him to you! I could have erased his memories and dumped off at this God forsaken circus Cross and I initially planned to do. You have not even the slightest clue as to how fucking _important_ the kid is to you and the rest of this crazy family! None! So who's the fucking moron here Adam?!" Nea shouted back slightly pushing his arm into Mana to shove his older twin back a bit.

"If you'd tell me maybe I'd understand you twit! And if I recall you can't even stand the boy, so why do you care if I know or not?!" Adam continued his hands flexing in and out of fists. Allen was so confused feeling the both of his palms becoming sweaty and clamy. He was now wishing he had stayed with Cross in the parlor by the stairs.

"I don't care Adam, I've never cared about that kid ever in my life. If he hadn't been around his mom would still be alive. FUCK! If the kid hadn't been born she'd still be alive! I only pity him because he was forced to watch them kill his mother. The kid is such a waste of space it surprises me you've kept him this long!" Nea's anger was at it's peak and every single one of the mans words hitting him hard in the chest.

"NEA!" Cross and Sheril both shouted in astonishment grabbing the three siblings attentions. Everyone watched as their eyes widened at seeing Allen standing there.

"Allen I didn't..."Nea began to speak but before he could finish the white haired boy ran from the room, from the house. Tyki and Sheril tried to chase after the boy, but by the time they had reached the front gate Allen was already out of site.

" _Merda_...! Well this certainly complicates things." Tyki cursed pushing his fingers through his hair.

"Let's get back inside it's going to take everyone to find him. The boy gets lost very fast and it makes it nearly impossible to find him." Sheril sighed putting his hand gently to the middle of Tyki's upper back the two brothers walking back into the house, reaching the living area in time to witness Adam back hand Nea.

"What'd we miss now?" Tyki groaned about ready to kill the three brothers now.

"Only that Nea's words just now really were true towards Allen he just wasn't expecting him to be standing in the room to witness them. Lord Millennie tried to say that he's only angry and hurt because Allen's mom had died. And what got Nea slapped was that and I quote...If you knew the truth you'd probably want the boy dead to." Road explained slowly standing to her feet and dusting her dress off. Adam and Nea were now just glaring at one another.

"Look you two, this argument can be saved for later. Guessing from the two actual Portuguese ones here that Allen is missing. We all need to start searching for him, not only does the idiot get himself insanely lost to where it's hard to find him. But, because of you Nea he's intentionally run off with plans on not being found, this is going to make our search and find very, very hard. Lord Earl, I think you should contact the rest of your who have woken up and have them help. From you have told Mana only ones who have not woken yet are Wisely, Maitora and Toraido. Bring in Lulu Bell, Skinn, those idiot twins, Fiidora and Maashiima." Cross suggested standing to his feet with a slight struggle. Adam only shook his head.

"We don't have time to contact everyone and bring them here. Road, Lulu is still within her room please go inform her we need her to help search, you two need to aid in the search as well. If we all start now we can find him. Parks, the ocean and anything with music I where he is mostly found. Everyone start looking in those places. I will check the trainstation and all exits of the town." Adam ordered giving Nea one last glare before walking right out of the house. He didn't look to see what the others were doing. He knew most of them, all minus Nea that is, would help look for the young boy.

When Allen had left the manor he didn't go out the front gate, he had purposely ran to the back of the house where a small patch of trees when back for a few miles. He had made sure to be careful not to be seen by anyone. He ran, and ran,...and ran. The what was supposed to be a full moon wasn't out due to the extreme heavy clouds, thunder being heard in the distance from the beach. It was going to storm soon. But Allen didn't care and he continued to run until he was forced to stop at a cliff edge.

"I blooming HATE yeh!" Allen shouted into the sky about Nea, dropping to his knees sobs finally ripping from his throat. He toppled over onto his side drawing his knees into his chest and just cried. He laid like that for quite sometime before he forced himself to stand and he began climbing down the cliff side. He still had a quite a ways to climb down when his foot slipped and he fell. Upon landing on the ground he heard a snap and then sheering pain shooting up his right leg from his ankle. The pain was so much he couldn't help the scream of pain he let out. The rest of his body sore from the fall, especially his head. But nothing compared to the pain in his leg. Trying to push himself up to try to walk it only ended with him falling to ground. He didn't start to panic though until the thunder became louder and the heavy rain began to fall. The small river in the gorge beginning to fill.

" _HELP ME_!" Allen screamed managing to stand up onto his good leg, but climbing was a no go with rain making the cliff side wet and slick. After many attempts he slid down to lying on his stomach, face in the mud and crying.

"Papa Adam...Papa Sheril...help..." He sobbed curling his knees back into his chest as best as he could.

With how many people they had they were able to search all around town very quickly, especially when Adam ordered Akuma to branch out into neighboring towns to look. But no one was able to locate Allen and were now meeting back up at the manor. It had been a few hours now and even Nea was growing worried. All of them were cold, wet and scared wandering if the young boy was unharmed or not. Adam was usuing one of the many akuma's contacting the other members of the family ordering them to walk through the ark doors Road was creating and come home. They were going to need everyone's help. Soon he rejoined everyone in the kitchen where they were all gathered.

"This is actually unlike Allen to run off for this long. Eventually he does come back." Nea said his face covered by his hand. His nerves on high alert.

"Yea well if someone hadn't been an angry bigot he wouldn't have run off!" Cross hissed using a towel to dry his hair a little bit. Adam was leaning against the wall starring out the back door looking over the yard.

"Sheril when Allen had gotten into his first fight and you had screamed at him...where did you say you found him hiding?" Adam asked realization hitting him in the face.

"He was hiding in the back woods somewhere, what does that have anything to with now?" Sheril asked a bit confused, but Nea caught on.

"We don't have much time, Mana, come with us you're going to be the only one who's gonna be able to keep him calm." Nea rushed following after Adam who ran out the door. When the three brothers left everyone knew it was best for them to stay there. The brothers needed to do this on their own.

" _HELP!_ " Allen screamed trying to use his good leg to push him self up a slanting portion of the cliff but would only slip and slid back into the rising river. This time he had held onto the cliff side the best he could and now was trapped, the water reaching to his waist. He brought his knees up as he sat sideways. Earlier he had managed to look at his ankle, it was black, blue, red, purple and swollen. The swelling had covered his entire foot and reach half way up his leg. It throbbed in pain like his head. The back of his hair was stained a slight red from where he cracked it open a bit, but the blood had already caked over. He was giving up hope that anyone was looking for him.

" _ALLEN?!_ " The mixed voices were a bit distant, but he knew he hadn't imagined them.

" _HELP DOWN HERE! THE WATER!_ " He screamed as loud as he could. He watched as Mana's head appeared from the cliff's edge.

"Oh my goodness. Nea, Adam over here!" Mana shouted already removing his jacket to climb down as the other two ran over and looked.

"How in the hell did he...Mana no, let me. You and Adam just get ready to help when I climb up close enough." Nea stressed and was about to climb down when Adam grabbed his shoulder.

"Nea after tonight I think you're the last person anyone wants touching Allen." Adam hissed not releasing his hold, the reaction causing Mana to groan out.

"Look, I know I was a fucking idiot tonight and I may wish the boy had never been born. But I am not heartless to wish death upon him now. Besides he's your problem not mine and out of the three of us I am the only one able to make the climb down." Nea retorted jerking his shoulder from Adam's grip and making his way down the cliff side making sure he was directly above the boy. When he was at a safe distance he dropped down landing the little river the water level at his knees.

"Look, I know I am the last person you want near you, but let me help you long enough to get you into the arms of Mana and Adam two people who care about you very deeply." Nea reasoned with the young boy, Allen didn't protest and only nodded his head. The young man reached out and helped Allen onto his back making sure to be gentle with the boy. Especially when Allen yelped out in pain when his ankle was touched. Nea instructed Allen to keep a firm grip around his shoulders then began climbing back up the cliff. For him the climb wasn't hard and it didn't take long at all.

"Allen!" Mana sobbed when Adam pulled the boy into his arms. Nea could only stand off to the side watching his two older brothers worry over the boy.

'Maria was loved by many men, but only my oldest brother was able to capture her heart and Allen was the outcome. After they separated Adam had no idea she had been pregnant and I still don't know how the order found out about the treason she had committed. She did tell me though that while there is the heart of innocence, there has to be a person who controls the hearts of all us Noah. Maria explained that Allen is the key to finding that person and stopping the holy war. I just wished my brother could see that the very son he has always wished for is in his arms at this very moment. I wish I could tell him, but that would require for me to tell Allen, and the boy is not yet ready to find out. I will let him keep believing Mana is his father. Just in case.' Nea thought closing his eyes sadly following after the two as Allen was rushed out of the woods and to the hospital.

* * *

The LONGEST chapter I have written in a LONG LONG while. I was thinking on Nea revealing to Adam that Allen is his son but decided against it. And I brought a little bit of Red in teehee. Next time I am near WiFi I will have hopefully a few more chapters posted. Working out ideas in my head and writers block is a big key factor.

Don't forget to leave a review please ^_^


	5. 04

A Place To Call Home

Summary- Looking back now there were so many different approaches we could have taken. But here we are standing and watching this young boy break. We could have made his life so much better but no, we had only added to his sorrow. And now we're running out of time. The Order is to blame for this and they will pay…. Wis x All, Kan x Alm, Cro x Tyk,

Author Notes-

 _Fanfic Warnings: This is Canon AU, while I am going to keep the fic following the basic plot of DGM it does not follow the storyline what so ever. There is going to be major OC'ness from every single character. Just I ask everyone to keep an open mind and bear with me._

 _Reply Shoutouts:_

 _Guest: You're welcome on the update, and not sure if I'm going to be able to get Wisely to appear in this chapter yet. I know some other characters will be coming in finally. Lol. But I assure you the wait for the meeting between Wis and Allen is going to be worth it._

 _Jy24: I'm glad you like the fic so far I will try to update as much as I can_

 _Spide4Eyes: I've always been a big fan of Wisely and Allen but this is going to be my first official attempt at writing a relationship between them. And I will be trying to get an update out once or twice a month._

 _Fanfic Theme: They Don't Know About Us_

 _Chapter Theme: watch?v=J-jT47VLwXM_

 _Chapter Warnings: Character Death_

* * *

Chapter Four

The noises, the loud noises of laughter and loud speaking filled the manor that next morning. Road and Allen, who had spent the night in Adam's room both woke with very irritated groans hiding their heads under a pillow. Even Adam let out a disapproving sound at the loudness coming from outside the door. He was hoping Sheril or maybe Nea would handle it. He was taken by surprise the night before while at the hospital with Allen that his two younger brothers and the red haired general were staying till January. Even with the pain he was going through from getting a cast on, Allen had no issues voicing his displeasure on hearing Nea and Cross would be in the Manor for the next two weeks. He didn't mind Mana, but the other two he would rather see drowning at the bottom of a lake. It was an interesting argument between the boy and Nea after that. Mana and himself chose to stay out of it and talk among themselves. They knew better than to get in between something like this. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning did the four of them return home. Everyone had stayed up waiting wanting to know if Allen was alright, and no one got to sleep until signs of the sun were coming up.

"What time is it?" Road demanded finally sitting up her eyes filled with a firey anger. A loud crash had been heard from somewhere outside the room more voices soon joining in with the shouting. Adam pointed his finger to the clock on the wall which read that it was barely ten in the morning. Meaning everyone had only gotten at most four or five hours of sleep. Allen groaned grabbing the pillow Road had been using and smashed it against his face trying to eliminate the infernal noise.

"Those two idiots are going to die!" Road then raged loudly scampering off of the bed and out of the room. Allen groaned again and burying his face into the pillow he had been lying onto. He now had two pillows atop his face. He was beginning to blame himself. If he hadn't had run off and gotten hurt then everyone would have been in bed at a decent hour and Road wouldn't be getting angry at whoever was causing all the noise.

"Looks like those twins aren't going to be letting anyone sleep. What do you say we go meet everyone downstairs for some brunch?" Adam asked feeling Allen's distress. He knew the boy blamed himself for everything the night before, he wish there was a way to make him understand it was Nea who should be to blame. There were a lot of things he could say to the boy, but he knew none would reassure him.

"Food sounds nice." Allen admitted forcing himself to sit up a tiny yawning escaping from him. Adam felt a sense of familiarity hit him when he saw Allen yawn, like he had seen someone important yawn like that before. He didn't think too much on it before climbing out of bed and lifting Allen into his arms heading out of the room.

The moment they were out in the hall the shouting had gotten much louder. Not far from them most of everyone had gathered around the two oddly dressed boys. Every single person was glaring at them very darkly. Especially Road and Nea, the two looked about ready to skin the two and cook them up. Adam let out a sigh and finished his way walking up to the group. Mana and Sheril were slightly in front of Road and Nea each with their arms slightly extended out to stop the two from pouncing. Cross was pretending to absentmindedly polish his gun, while Tyki stood next to the red haired man with a dark look a few Teez flying around him. And Lulu Bell, well no one could tell what she was thinking

"Okay enough fighting now, since everyone is awake let us all head downstairs and eat brunch. Jasdero, Devit I will ask you to be on your best behaviors while home. Any mischief and I will let the four waiting for permission, to pounce." Adam spoke an all to sweet charm in his voice. It gave off nothing but a chill into everyone. Once spoken he walked around the group with a still silent Allen and headed downstairs giving a few maids the order to begin preparations for their mid morning meal.

"I'm sorry." Allen whispered once he had been sat in his seat at the dining table. His head downcast. Adam sighed and took his seat at the head of the table, nodding his thanks to the butler who brought him the newspaper. Leaning his head back a bit he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had never really been all that good with emotions, which is why he swore was the reason _Nea_ was the way he was.

"Listen Allen, this morning us being woken up rudely isn't your fault. Jasdero and Devit aren't very...consciously aware of when to do and not do things. They're very outspoken and love to pull all sorts of pranks. Especially on Tyki." He began to speak, raising his hand to silence the young boy when it looked like he was going to speak. "Also last night no matter what; erase that little voice in your head which screams its your fault, because we all know that it's actually Nea's fault. If the bigot would have just kept his damn mouth shut all of this could have been avoided." Adam finally finished with a huff.

"Good to know you have such faith in me." Nea muttered as he entered the dining room taking a seat as far away from both Adam and Allen. Mana wasn't far behind his brother and couldn't fight the nervous laugh which came out. He decided to sit on Adam's right side while Road took her seat to Adam's left next to Allen. Soon everyone was sitting and in their own conversations. Road was going on and on about school to Mana who listened very attentively.

"We will wait until your leg is fully healed before we go through with your lost bet. That way we don't chance any other injuries." Tyki silently whispered to Allen who nodded his head in agreement to the other. The white haired boy wasn't one to back out of a lost bet, besides he truly did want his useless innocence gone.

"No such thing will be occurring Tyki, Allen. I understand a bet is a bet Tyki and Allen that you really want to get rid of that left arm of yours, but I will not give permission to this. Not until we can find a safe way to remove it without harming him." Adam spoke harshly as the food was brought out and being placed in front of each of them.

"But Earl..." Tyki and Allen began to complain but snapped their mouths shut at the pointed look they each received and knew better than to question or go against the decision which has now been made.

"Oh this is new, look Devit, Tyki for once is in trouble instead of us!" The blonde teen spoke with a short laugh at the end of his sentence.

"Yes, yes I see Jasdero, which means. We finally won that bet against him!" The dark haired teen agreed with the other also with a laugh at the end of his sentence. Allen could only stare at the two new faces with confusion before looking up to Tyki for some form of clarification.

"Look here you two, that bet was lost by the two of you a long time ago! And as far as I am concerned no I'm not in trouble seeing as you two are the ones who woke everyone up after a very long night!" Tyki hissed at the two lifting his cup of coffee and taking a sip from it. Everyone around the table silently voiced their agreements with Tyki. Allen became even more confused looking around and seeing annoyance or anger in the others expressions.

"But...they didn't even know that everyone had been awake till the early hours of the morning. So they wouldn't have known we all had a long night." Allen's voice had become timid as he stood up in the twins defense. Everyone at the table fell silent and just starred at the white haired boy. Nea dropped the spoon he had been using to stir his tea also in shock at the boys words. Never once had he heard the boy stand up for anyone unless it was Kanda or Alma. The kid couldn't stand new people.

"Did the brat actually just stand up for the two idiots?" Cross asked in astonisment, Allen dropped his head to look into his lap his face becoming hot and turning red. He felt so embarrassed now.

"Yes, yes he sure did." Road was gaping as well. All eyes were on Allen and if it weren't for the cast around his ankle he would have run off already to his room. And it stayed silent even as food was placed in front of them. Allen picked at his food, occasionally glancing up to see the twins eyeing him suspiciously. He was just trying to help. He hated seeing others getting wrongly accused, also he understood why they were weary of him.

He had innocence. Even if it didn't work at the moment. Which meant he was a future candidate to become an exorcist.

From what he had learned since he came to live here, The Clan of Noah and the Black Order were mortal enemies. Each with their own agenda to this war. Still he didn't understand what his part was in all of it. Road and him were the first to finish eating and she had helped him up out of his seat.

"Now Road if you're planning on doing what I think you are...don't scare the poor boy." Cross snickered, earning a glare from every single person in the room. Allen felt himself twitch

"Cross, shut the boff up will ye? I'm not afraid of anyone here. There is nowt they can dae that will scare me. So stop making yourself look like a bigger dumbarse." It was only when Cross was around when his accent came out heavily and he swore he saw Lulubell cringe at the way he spoke. The poor woman had spent so long trying to break him of it. Road snickered trying so hard to not double over in heavy laughter.

"Cross I will ask that you not insult Road and refrain from pissing Allen off. The way he talks when you rile him up is so unbecoming and so uneducated." Nea spoke not only standing up for Road but in a way standing up for Allen, even though he still insulted the young boy.

"Piss off." Allen snapped at Nea, Road's face becoming red from embarrassment and also from trying to hold in her laughter. Before anymore could be said the young looking female Noah dragged Allen from the room. They weren't even out of ear shot when Nea and Cross began getting reprimanded about their _unsightly_ behavior.

* * *

Road and Allen walked to his room in silence, and even as she helped him sit on his bed and she began to remove the cast from his ankle. Allen watched with blank eyes as Road wrapped both her hands gently around his ankle. A purple energy looking light protruded from her hands and into his ankle. It didn't last long and the pain he _had_ been feeling was now gone. The young girl motioned her head for him to stand on his own, and without hesitation Allen propelled himself from the bed landing on his feet. There was no pain, and he wasn't falling over.

"Allen, who are these people in the picture?" He suddenly heard Road speak. Slowly he turned and looked to the photo on his night table. A sad smile coursing over his features.

"Kanda, Alma their the ones with the raven colored hair. Then myself and me mum. Not long before I came here the order for some reason chose she had to be executed." Allen whispered, not seeing the horror filled eyes on Road, he arms slack at her sides. Allen walked over and lifted the picture up into his hand looking at still adorning that sad smile before opening the night table drawer and placing it inside. It was too painful for him to look at, for as Nea had said his mothers death had been his fault. His birth is what had sealed her fate. He felt his hands at his sides clench tightly into fists.

"Nea's right you know. It's my fault she'd dead, if I hadn't ever been born then she'd still be alive. She'd still be spreading that smile on her face. Nea and Cross would both still be trying to win her heart, and she wouldn't choose either of them because she loves them both as brothers." By the time he was finished speaking his hands were covering his face and he slumped to the floor. Road took a deep breath and stepped up to behind Allen, reaching out and placing her hand a top his head. It didn't take much of her Noah power to put him to sleep. She didn't want him seeing what she was about to do, she didn't want him to be scared away.

Walking from the boys room sharp tipped candles began appearing around her as her ever playful smile was now gone and the murderous intent now present. Everyone was in the den talking Nea standing by the wall talking with Mana. Everyone else was spread about the chairs and couches and floor. Roads prescence went unnoticed until Tyki had looked and the portugese man froze dropping the book he had been reading. Everyone was then starring at her and before anyone could question her anger the candles shot out pinning Nea to the wall, on stopping just before it pierced the mans neck.

"Road what the hell has gotten into you?!" Tyki shouted jumping from his chair, Adam was in front of him keeping him from going to the girl.

"What I am about to say is to never be repeated until Allen himself reveals this portion of his life. I'm sorry my Lord that includes you." The ninth disciple spoke, her voice was calm but all knew she was very dangerous at the moment. She only received confirmed nods.

"Yea your angry but did you really have to pin me and try and threaten my life right now?!" Nea yelled, he was not happy. Mana and Cross stood rigid both realizing what Road has just learned and Nea was obviously to blame in her eyes.

"You were chosen by Mana and Cross to bring Allen here, filled his head with lies that his birth was the cause to his mothers death. Tell me Nea how did the Order find out that Maria had been romantically involved with Adam. And when were you going to tell anyone that Allen was and _is_ the son of the or Lord Millennium!" Road was practically screaming by the end of her speech, and before anymore could be said the house slightly shook and the lights flickered before there was a loud scream which echoed throughout the house.

"Allen!" Adam was running to the stair as another earthquake ran about the house. Road released Nea from the wall running over to him wrapping his arms around him.

"Why do you hate Allen so much?" She asked her hand cupping Nea's cheek gently.

"I don't know...but I do know I need to move past it somehow. The Black Order is near, they've located him we need to get outside and deter them." Nea coughed out shielding Road when a piece of the ceiling fell to the ground. Road nodded her head, helping Nea stand to his feet. Outside was no different, everything was shaking and it was hard to walk. The two managed getting to the front gates as two young exorcists walked up.

"What the bliming hell are you two doing here?!" Nea hissed once he got a good look at the two young exorcists. Roads eyes widened, she recognized the two even though she had never met them before.

"Please, help him." Was all she could muster up to say and neither of the two Noah's stopped them as they ran up to the house.

* * *

Upstairs Adam ran down the hallway to Allen's room finding the boy in the middle of the room, doubled over and clutching his chest. The innocence fragment in his left hand shone brightly almost blinding anyone who tried to look at it. The screams which came from the young boy ripped at his heart, he couldn't get close, the cloak and white ribbons surrounding the boy made sure of that. Cross entered his peripheral vision and he heard the man let out a whispered curse. The two of them boy knew what was happening and that he was much too young for this. The two had to jump from the room when the ribbons shot out at them.

"No one can get close, but if we don't get him to calm down his heart is going to fail and he will die. His innocence is protecting but I am not sure from what." Cross spoke his back pressed to the wall as he peered into the room. Adam doing the same.

"I have a feeling to keep him from eavesdropping Road stuck him into her dreamscape. It's probably reacting to that. What can we do at this moment?" Adam asked looking to see Mana, Lulubell, the twins, Tyki and Sheril had finally caught up. Raising his hand signaling for them to come no further. He didn't want to chance any of them becoming hurt.

"Lord Millennium, what's wrong with Allen?" Lulubell asked trying to keep herself standing, where the were at the earthquake like shaking was the worst.

"Allen, his innocence is awakening and it's angry and his body is unable to handle the change." Adam explained looking back to the blond woman. He could see the distress in her eyes. In all of their eyes.

"Anything we can do?" Jasdero asked, Devit standing next to his brother nodding his head. Both looked hopeful, but their looks fell when Cross shook his head.

"If you ran in there and tried to get close to him, his innocence most likely will kill you. It sees me as an enemy because Allen isn't very fond of me even though I am a fellow exorcist. Our only hope is either he calms down or one of us can get through." Cross explained

"Then we'll step up, Allen trusts both of us." Everyone froze at the new voices, Cross groaned seeing the two standing there.

"How the hell did you two manage to get out of headquarters. I know damn well Komui didn't willing send you two. Kanda...Alma." Cross hissed looking to each of the raven haired boys, one with an ever prominent scowl on his face and the other smiling away.

"Of course he didn't give us fucking permission; we left in the middle of the night once we were able to find out the exact location of where the three of you fucks hurried off to." Kanda spat his arms crossed over his chest. Mana sighed before looking to everyone apologetically.

"Mana should really not right down addresses in his diary. It was so easy to find it." Alma laughed, Mana then letting out a groan and the two walked forward to the room of the door. No one tried to stop them.

"Che, baka moyashi." Kanda growled pulling Mugen out from its sheath and running into the room, Alma not far behind him, a large half moon blade protruding from his left arm. Neither were able to get too close to Allen. The ribbons wrapped around throwing him across the room, the young asian boy crashed through the wall landing on top of Tyki. He let out a pained groan muttering curses. Alma wasn't so lucky either, but he did manage to slice some of the ribbons before he was also thrown from the room landing onto Jasdero and Devit. Nea and Road were coming up each rushing to the aid of the two exorcists, as did Cross and Adam. Mana took that moment durring the confusion and ran into the room, knowing someone would try to stop him.

" _Mana no!_ " Adam and Nea yelled, the youngest of the brothers hoped that since he wasn't Noah nor Exorcist the young boys innocence would allow him to get to the boy. Everything seemed to flow into slow-motion; Allen had raised his head and watched as the ribbons created from his innocence shot straight into Mana's body, the man still reaching Allen and wrapped his arms around the other. Blood splattering onto the boys face.

"Ma...Ma-Mana?" Allen's voice was small as he his voice chocked back a sob, his eyes wide.

"You're...back...I'm so...happy." Mana chocked out, blood running out of the corners of his mouth, it seemed the strength left his body and and he slid to his side onto the floor. Allen sat there on his knees eyes wide as he slowly looked down to see Mana's eyes had slid closed. In that moment things sped up and Allen was to his feet fingers digging into his hair as he shook his head violently taking hurried steps back until his back hit his dresser.

" _Nea get Allen!_ " Adam yelled, him and Cross running to Mana's fallen form. Nea rushed over to the young boy and tried to touch him so he could get him out of the room.

" _Don't touch me!_ " Allen screamed at him yanking away, the middle brother flinched his hand back. Shutting his eyes and letting out a choked sigh, before using Allen's panicked state to get around and wrap his arms around the boy from behind. He wasn't the least bit shocked when Allen began to just scream, thrashing about to get released. Nea could feel the boys tears land onto his arm the boy now screaming for Mana to wake up.

" _Nea get him out of here!_ " Adam then yelled pointing a glare directly at his younger brother. Nea only nodded his head beginning to drag the distraught boy out of the room. Sheril running in and grabing onto Allens legs to help. He ignored it when he was kicked a few times. The others pressed their backs to the wall watching the scene unfold.

"I'm sorry Allen, but this is for your own good." Nea whispered holding back a sob as he maneuvered his hand hitting the young boy in the back of the neck. Finally letting out a sigh of relief when Allen went limp in his and Sherils arms. Sheril helped Nea sit on the floor with Allen still craddled in his arms.

"Is Mana...is he really...dead?" Road asked carefully looking between the two, only getting nods of affirmation. With wide eyes the ninth disciple ran into the room where Cross and Adam were. Adam had Mana's still form wrapped in his arms pained sobs coming from him.

"Lo...Lord Millennie?" She asked, but was silenced by Cross who walked over and wrapped his arms around her. It was chaotic after that, Nea and Cross helped Alma and Kanda move Allen's things into a new room where the boy hadn't left since. Adam had to now prepare for a funeral trying to keep it together, but once Nea hugged him it all fell apart. Kanda and Allen were treated for their injuries and soon everyone was sitting in the den silent and numb.

"Has...has he come out at all...since waking?" Devit asked his arms wrapped around Jasdero who sat in his lap.

"No, and he freaks out if you try to talk to him, let along walk into the room." Sheril explained pulling the monicle from his eye and massaged his temples with his thumb and pointer finger.

"We'll check up on him at dinner time. Give him some time to process what has happened. He blames himself for something he was unable to control." Nea spoke, his voice barely audible as he looked down at a picture.

"Is that the picture that was in his room?" Road asked standing from her place on the floor and making her way over to where Nea sat, sitting next to him.

"Yea, when I tried to talk to him earlier...I don't think he realized this is what he had thrown at me to get me to leave." He responded handing it over to her.

"That boy, he used to be so happy. Even when the other exorcists called him a freak, monster or useless. He had Alma, Kanda and Maria. He didn't need anyone else. But when Maria was take from him...he hasn't been the same since." Cross swallowed hard leaning his head back against the wall eyes closed.

"Does he know yet? That I'm his father?" Adam asked taking the photo when Road walked it over to him.

"No, and I think it should stay that way. Inspector Lvellie has made him believe his birth will be the reason why he loses everyone he cares for in the future. He was given the title Destroyer of Time when he met Hevlaska." Cross answered again, wincing when he was hit with the tea cup Nea had been drinking from.

"Oh so letting him believe Mana is his father is going to make things better. The boys innocence just killed the very person he swears he believes is his father! Allen thinks he killed his father, one of us needs to tell him Adam is his father you fucking asswipe!" Nea yelled standing to his feet, no one noticed the boy standing in the shadows of the foyer watching with wide eyes. No one but Adam and Lulubell. The blond woman fazed into his cat form and walked to the boy jumping to his shoulder and rubbing her head comfortingly against his face. She turned her head to Adam, her eyes pleading for help when silent tears began to fall down Allens face.

"And that's going to help?! Listen to yourself Nea you want to tell the boy that Adam, the Millennium fucking Earl. The Black Orders sworn enemy is his father thats the reason behind his mothers death? Do you _really_ think that is going to bode over well?! Not to mention Adam is just learning that the boy is his son to! Telling Allen is going to set him off again!" Cross yelled back stepping away from the wall glaring at the man before him. Adam sighed, but no one noticed as he walked over and knelt infront of Allen who had slowly fallen to his knees, his shoulders beginning to shake.

"And lying to him isn't?! I may used to hate the boy, and avoided him, but even I know how much damage lying to him does! You lie to him about this and he's going to hate and resent for the rest of his life!" Nea continued to shout. Allen moved his eyes to look at Adam a choked sob forcing its way out as his head moved forward landing onto Adam's shoulder. The shakes from his shoulders now running through his entire body. Whispers of 'shutup' coming from his mouth. Adam closed his eyes letting out a small sad sigh, Lulubell hopped down to the floor and fazed back into her humanoid form watching Adam lift the boy into his arms and stand. The argument still going on, becoming louder and louder with each comeback.

"You two need to shut the hell up this instant." Adams voice had become dark and dangerous. Everything became silent.

"H...how long has he b...been standing there?" Nea asked his arms now resting slacked at his sides.

"Who knows, but now he knows and both of you until further notice are forbidden to go near him." Adam hissed and began making his way back up to Allen's room, keeping his son cradled close to him in his arms.

* * *

Hey there you go the long and awaited chapter. My mind is still in a very horrible place but I am going to try and update all my fics as fast as I can. I just ask you bare with me. I'm just going through a very trying time. Love you all. Wisely should be coming in soon.

And I know a lot of you are gonna hate me for what I just did but I am prepared.


	6. 05

A Place To Call Home

Summary- Looking back now there were so many different approaches we could have taken. But here we are standing and watching this young boy break. We could have made his life so much better but no, we had only added to his sorrow. And now we're running out of time. The Order is to blame for this and they will pay…. Wis x All, Kan x Alm, Cro x Tyk,

 _Fanfic Warnings: This is Canon AU, while I am going to keep the fic following the basic plot of DGM it does not follow the storyline what so ever. There is going to be major OC'ness from every single character. Just I ask everyone to keep an open mind and bear with me._

 _Reply Shoutouts:_

 ** _jy24- Thanks for the review. And I feel bad for killing Mana, it wasn't easy to type T^T_**

 _Fanfic Theme: They Don't Know About Us_

 _Chapter Theme: Need you to stand seckond chanyce_

 _Chapter Warnings:_

* * *

Chapter Five:

" _The four of you have until tomorrow evening to get out of my house...I know you two boys are friends of Allen and are welcomed to come visit on a later a date, but Nea...Cross I want you both gone immediately and I know these two have to go with you."_

Adam's words ran through Nea's mind as he sat watching out the window of the train. He could still hear Cross muttering curses next to him. Kanda and Alma sat across from them in tensed silence. It wasn't easy for any of them after the funeral, it wasn't easy before or during it either. He just thanked the heavens Adam had allowed them to stay for as long as he did, with Allen shutting his words away. The only indication any of them had that he _was_ talking was from what Road would tell them. Sighing the Noah of Destruction turned his head away from the window and leaned it back so now he was starring up at the ceiling of their private train room.

" _This is going to be hard to hear, at least it will be hard for two of you, but...Allen wants nothing to do with the Order or innocence ever again. He'd appreciate it if none of you ever come to visit him again nor come to try and take him back to the order."_

What Road had told them all at the train-station left Kanda in anger and Alma crying, but the two quieted up quickly. They to came to the understanding that Allen was blaming the order and his innocence for Mana's death now, just how he blamed the order for his mothers death. Nea heard Cross let out another string of curses as the red haired man tried to swat at Timcanpy.

"Cursing and hurting Timcanpy isn't going to change anything Cross. Admit the two of us fucked up badly and will have to accept the repercussions when the order finds out." The Noah finally spoke crossing his arms to behind his head as he continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"What do you mean for when the order finds out?" Alma asked.

"The order has no clue where Allen _actually_ is, they believe we wiped his memories and sold him to circus for a later date if his innocence ever awoke again. It wasn't supposed to happen so soon, and Mana wasn't supposed to die like this." Cross answered the young boys' question.

"Of course not, but what do you expect from two of the orders most grade a failure adults?" Kanda asked his eyes narrowed and arms crossed across his chest.

"Kanda watch it." Cross warned.

"Che."

Nea shook his head turning to look back outside, because he was a Noah and still slightly linked to the others he could still sense when someone woke up. And it was happening at a very fast rate, and it worried him. He worried about Allen. He decided then in the next years to come he'd make sure he has defected from the order and has made a safe place for the boy. The war that was about to start up once more would circle around him, and the boy doesn't even know it. Maria gave Allen the location of the Heart, or a clue. The order knew this and planned to use the boy accordingly. And Nea also knew once Adam found out he'd use the boys hatred to gain the knowledge for himself. The Millennium Earl would use his own son for his own selfish benefits.

But Nea had no clue how wrong he really was.

* * *

 _Seven Year's Later; London_

"Allen you lazy bum get up or we'll be late for school!" Road yelled banging on a door, a floating umbrella yelling at her to just forget about the other and hurry along or she to would be late.

Inside the room Allen groaned grabbing one of the plush pillows and brought it over the back of his head trying to shield out the noise. He hated school, more so here in London. At least in Portugal the teachers only gave him pink slip for fighting. Here the teachers would call Adam or Sheril then proceed to allow his victims to beat _him_. And if he was the victim they'd just stand back and watch and he'd be the one blamed for starting it. The only reason he did fight was to protect Road or others from the bullies, but he was getting really tired of it now. He let out a sigh when he heard Road finally walk away, but was then groaning when he heard his door open.

"Come on shounen you know this unlike you to hide away in your room." Tyki he swore could be a real bastard at times, but he knew the older was right.

"So sick of the bullshit at school." Allen yawned finally allowing himself to roll out of bed, trying to locate his uniform.

"Then tell Adam and Sheril the truth behind the fights and behind the teachers mistreatment." Tyki suggested taking a seat on the corner of Allens bed watching the boy. Allen only scoffed.

"Right, when they believe a word I say is the day the order finally falls." Tyki wasn't shocked to hear the distrust come from the boy. Allen had tried telling the truth before back when they still lived in Portugal. Sheril ignored it and called the boy a liar, and Adam sided with Sheril all because Allen had never given them a reason to trust him to begin with.

Allen did things on his own, without asking for help and never relied on the family when he should. Tyki understood the boys reasoning because after the impression the order had left who could blame the boy? But the Noah Family expected so much from him, to prove his worth with being born with innocence. Tyki watched Allen pull on a pair of white gloves which went up half way up his arms then pulling on his white long sleeved button up dress shirt. The boy was taking his leisure time.

"Allen, what do you think is going to happen when your father or the others find out you've been self harming?" Tyki asked slowly standing to his feet and walking over taking the boys right hand into his own. The older slowly pulled the glove off the boys hand and pushed the sleeve up. Scars both fading and dark lined up Allens arms.

"They won't, and even if they did they'd just just yell at me thinking I am out for attention. Nothing would change."Allen said softly gently pulling his hand out of Tyki's and slipping his sleeve back down holding his hand out for his glove.

"Just don't kill yourself okay? Some of us _do_ want you here." Tyki sighed handing the glove back to the younger, waiting till Allen got his shoes on and grabbed his bag before the two of them headed out into the hallway. The twins were a ways ahead goofing off by shoving each other. Allen rolled his eyes and Tyki only sighed. The four were the last to arrive to the dinning room table, Road taking the initiative to lecture Allen for not waking up when she had came to wake him. Allen tried his hardest to appease her, but she just would let up.

"Give it up Allen, she plans to lecture you all the way to the school." A boy spoke yawning as his brushed his fingers through his snow white hair.

"Good morning to you to Wisely." Allen tried his hardest to sound polite, or he'd be subjected to Sheril's wrath as well. He felt Tyki lightly pat his shoulder trying in some way to encourage him. He took that moment to start eating his breakfast, if not he'd end up snapping at the Noah of Wisdom. He didn't understand why the other white haired teen.

"Wise, you stare at me every morning..." He began finally getting sick of the starring. Allen noted how the chatters silenced. "...And for some God forsaken reason you're disappointed every morning. Could you _please_ for once not stare at me the entirety of the meal?!" He really did try to sound polite and not insulting, but he heard Sheril's sigh and the young boy knew that no matter how he spoke to the other he'd always be in the wrong.

"Allen we talked about thi..." Allen didn't allow Sheril to finish speaking before he was hoisting his shoulder bags strap over his head and left, muttering thanks for the meal as he did so. Ignoring Sheril yelling at him to come back.

"You know father, if you'd stop stepping in and allow me to speak for myself maybe he'd open up a little bit. I need to see who he is, but you pissing him off won't all that. I _can't_ read his thoughts like everyone else." Wisely finally spoke starring at Allen's hardly touched plate of food.

"Well I don't like how he demands so much of you!" Sheril tried to cut in, ignoring the few glares he received.

"He's not _demanding_ anything of me. He was just _asking_ for me to stop starring at him. Now he's going to skip all three meals just to avoid us, he's not like the rest of us... Idiot." Wisely was next to grab his school bag and rush out of the house, Road and the twins rushing to catch up to the Noah of Wisdom. Road latched onto Wisely's arm the moment they caught up to him.

"You know even if Lord Millennie tells Allen of you standing up for him, he's still not going to open up. Because of father Allen has shut everyone out besides Lulu Bell and Tyki" Road smiled sadly thinking back to the day Allen slowly began to talk to her less and hang around her less.

"That's because Tyki and Lulu Bell do their own thing even when they are told to do things otherwise." Devit pointed out, Jasdero nodding his head quickly in angreement.

"Well, we need to keep Allen in our sites. We're all probably going to end up missing school. You guys prepared to step up for him when we all get caught?" Wisely asks looking down to Road with a small playful smile.

"You're speaking my language!" Road cheered, the four of them running off to try and get Allen into their line of sights.

Allen, he was angrily kicking a can as he walked down the sidewalk completely bypassing the street which would take him to the school. He entire mood had turned sour. He couldn't understand why Sheril couldn't back off, even just a little bit. Slowly his mind traveled back to that day seven years ago when his innocence acted upon its own and killed Mana. The memory alone was able to bring tears to the rim of his eyelids. Using the back of his hand he wiped them away, growling at himself for almost falling back into a heap of tears.

"You know bottling it up is only going to make you explode one of these days." Allen found himself freezing in spot and looking behind him with wide eyes.

"What're you two doing here?" It was all he could think of to say as he stared at Kanda and Alma. The two were now wearing official Exorcist jackets of the order. Seeing them in the attire made Allen a bit sad.

"We were sent out on patrol today and ended up spotting you. We've been following you for the past few minutes now." Leave it to Alma to blurt out the truth.

"You two should probably continue your patrolling then. If you're seen with me you could get into some serious trouble." Allen felt a bit uncomfortable standing talking to either of them. It had been seven years since he told Road to tell them to never seek him out ever again.

"Well we can patrol the area while we walk with you and _catch up_ on things." Kanda made it obvious that talking to him was also part of some sort of plan. Allen stood there starring at the two, calculating in his mind what would be the best course of action.

"Fine, but not for too long. Last thing I need is for my father to get angry because I was seen with the two of you." Allen chose to give in nodding his head for them to lead the way. Kanda stepped forward and took a hold of Allen's upper arm into his hand and begin to lead the younger down the street. Alma stood on the other side of him. Allen noted a person in a red cloak following them from the roof tops. He kept his mouth shut, he probably should have gone school.

The three of them walked through the city winding in and out of alleyways, the two were purposely trying to confuse the white haired boy so he'd have no way of finding his way back home. But the two from the order had no idea that they were being tailed by four young Noah's. Not even the cloaked figure was aware of of them. But they were stuck in a tough decision on whether or not to call for back up. They were Noah so they could easily take on a few Exorcists. But none of them knew what to expect once they were led to the final destination. If any generals were present, or even Nea, they'd be a bit screwed.

"Let's just wait and see what happens. We're still a bit too far for me to pick up on what any of those exorcists are thinking. Allen is more than capable of handling himself, if things get out of hand we'll step in." Wisely finally made the decision, and the other three were more than happy to go along with the plan.

* * *

Allen felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when Kanda and Alma led him onto a bridge obviously deserted and under construction. A place where if he was killed off, no one would be the wiser. It was too late to try and run away now he had to continue moving forward, he needed to face whatever it was he was about to face.

"I see the two of you were able to locate him _and_ convince him to come along." Allen became rigid when the fog faded a little bit and he was face to face with Cross and another scary looking general. He had a feeling that the other general was the famous Sokaro. His reputation preceded him just as much as Cross's reputation did.

"Okay why am I here?! This is more than just some catching up!" Allen finally snapped ripping his arm from Kanda's grip and stepping away from the two. Betrayal filled his eyes as he tried to grasp the situation.

"Allen Walker, or shall I call you Allen Campbell now, it doesn't matter. The order has been brought aware that your memories are still intact and that your innocence has reactivated. Inspector Lvellie has ordered for your reinstatement to the Black Order." Sokaro spoke quickly and precisely.

"General Sokaro is here as a witness. If you choose to refuse and attack it will be us and General Cross who will deal with you. But if you somehow do manage to either defeat the three of us or call on for help, then he shall step in." Kanda explained, Allen watched the older unsheathe his innocence Mugen. Alma next to him looked a bit conflicted before his arm formed into a large crescent moon like blade. Allen heard himself chuckle, the laugh coming out dark and dry of emotions.

"Seems like you two already know my answer it seems." Allen's face was smiling, but he was dead inside. He pulled the shoulder bag from him and tossed to the side then peeled his left hand glove and shoved the material into his pocket.

"It's been seven years since it was last activated, but it should be enough...enough to make the lot of you understand to leave me the hell alone!" Allen yelled and in an instant his black arm transformed into a black claw like hand, a white cloak appearing on his back and a silver mask over his face.

"You two boys take care of the four bystanders to the back. Allow me to handle the boy." Cross spoke stepping forward and chanting lines of spells. The two boys ran past Allen towards Wisely, Road and the twins who were running to get close. Allen stood there watching a black casket come from the ground.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this one on you Allen. But I know you and you're not going to make this easy." Cross spoke solemnly as a tall woman stepped from the casket, a larg butterfly mask covering her face. Allens arm fell to his side as he only stared at the woman.

"Bastard...you used your m-magic to turn her into an innocence weapon?!" Allen asked his voice wavering just a bit. Cross just stood there starring at the young white haired boy with blank eyes.

" _ **You fucking bastard I'll kill you!**_ " Allen screamed and rushed towards the red haired man. Bringing his hand down to use the talons to slash at Cross. The corpse of his mother began to sing and a invisible shield blocked Allen's attack. Cross saw the tears in Allen's eyes watching them fall and land onto the shield.

"I'm sorry you idiot." Cross whispered bringing Judgment up and fired mulitple bullets at the boy, the innocence sending the boy barreling over the ledge of the bridge down to the water below. Road and Alma had paused their fight to run to the ledge to see Allen crash through the ice layer.

" _Allen!_ " The two of them screamed, Kanda and the twins stopping from what they were doing.

"Asshole you said you weren't going to kill him!" Kanda yelled to the general also running over to the ledge. Wisely pulled Road into his arms trying to calm his adopted sisiter. The twins ran over to the two as well. Cross stood there with blank eyes gun still held up.

"Grave of Maria...please." Cross asked his innocence and she began to sing once more, the song striking pain through the four young Noah's.

"Anytime now Crow." Sokaro yelled to the sky, the cloaked person jumping to the ground a string of gold talismans flying out and wrapping around each of the Noahs. Road and Jasdero screaming out in pain.

"This is our only chance to lower their numbers finish them Cross." Sokaro ordered taking his spot to standing next to the CROW member. Kanda had to grab onto Alma and hold onto the boy. To keep him from being seen as a traitor. Cross walked forward till he was standing a few feet from the four pointing his gun at Wisely, aiming for the others forehead.

"No matter how many times you apologize inside your mind. He will _never_ forgive you! _None of you_!" Wisely hissed struggling against the restraints going through all of the exorcists. Cross felt his eyes twitch.

"I'm only sorry I couldn't save his mother or him. I know once the four of you die, the Order may actually fall." Cross spoke closing his eyes only briefly then turned to take a few steps back. He would empty out the clip in the four of them. Without hesitation the red haired general turned around, aimed and began to fire.

 _I won't let you kill my family!_

Wisely's eyes snapped open when he heard the scream in the back of his mind and he felt no pain. Opening his eyes he saw Allen standing left arm missing, a large broad sword in his right deflecting all of the generals bullets. None of the exorcists acted surprised to see this, to see Allen at this level so quickly.

"You were right Cross, endangering the boys family would speed up his synchronization rate directly to critical break." The cloaked man spoke peeling the hood from his head revealing a young blond man.

"It's only because my hypothesis that he wasn't going to activate his innocence ever until today is why this had been able to happen. As you can see the broad sword is proof he is the Millennium Earl's son and why we must keep him from being tainted. The sword is still white." Cross pointed out, not shocked in the least to watch Allen manage to get the talismans from the Noah's. A black cloud like substance had come from the sword.

"You four get home, tell Lord Millennium what has happened. I shall hold them off." Allen whispered to them his sword turning back into his left arm.

"Not happening, besides Road has already contacted them. Someone should be coming!" Jasdero snapped punching his fist into the top of Allens head. The boy whining at being hit.

"Dumbasses if you stay they will kill you!" Allen tried to reason, but the five of them didn't have much time to react when both Generals attacked them. Wisely, Road and the twins barely avoiding Sokaro's weapon while Allen was lifted from the ground by his neck, thanks to Cross. Both Mugen and and Alma's blade piercing through his stomach. Allen could see the pain look in each of their eyes as he let out a scream of pain.

"Crow asshole if you wish to erase his memories so making him an exorcist would be easier...Now would be nice!" Cross didn't hesitate with yelling at the blond man.

"Wait...just...you wait...I... _will_...kill you." Allen's vision was beginning to fade and blood coughed from his mouth.

"Now Link!" Cross yelled watching as Allen was trying to urge his innocence to activate. Link began to move forward a new talisman in his hand. Suddenly the blond was unable to move and he watched Kanda and Alma as they jerkily removed their weapons from Allen and Cross dropping the boy to the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see Exorcist Dogs, it was a bit unwise to harm anyone of the Noah Family." Link narrowed his eyes seeing a man sitting on the ledge of the bridge near them.

"Sh-Sheril..." Allen stuttered out as he tried to force himself to stand. The man walked over and helped the boy up.

"The other four are fine, Tyki and Skinn are helping them. Sleep Allen." Sheril commanded not surprised when Allen allowed darkness to sweep him under. The Noah of Desire turned to the four under his control.

"Attempt to take Allen again and I will assure you a quick death." Sheril hissed, linking his other arm under Allen's knees and hoisted the boy up into his arms. He noted how light the boy really was, and Wisely's words of their youngest family member skipping meals rang through his mind.

"Tyki, Skinn get the others and retreat!" Sheril yelled stepping through the white Ark Door which appeared. He didn't bother giving attention to Cross who attempted to scream at him to stop. And once the door was closed behind him all shouts ceased and Sheril was starring down at Allen's bloody form. Color was fading fast from the youngers face. So he hurried off.

* * *

The Noah family had retreated into the Ark temporarily, wanting to make sure that the Order had no idea where their home was. And even if the coast became clear they were still making plans to return to their home in Portugal. Since returning Wisely sat plastered in a chair besides Allen's bed. The boys wounds had been wrapped as were some of the self harming wounds which had reopened and began to bleed during one of the youngers' unconscious frenzies. No one had any idea the mental damage Allen had gone through.

"Wisely, you're going to have to sleep some time." Adam spoke once he saw that Wisely was still sitting in the same spot hours earlier.

"I can't move until he wakes up. I won't move until I tell him I trust him." It was hard for him to speak, from all the emotions he was feeling.

"Wisely, you don't have to make yourself weak just to tell him that. Allen knows we all trust him." Adam spoke softly.

" _No he doesn't Lord Millennium_!" Wisely hadn't meant to shout, and he lowered his head in shame once he saw Adam's shocked face.

"Allen, he skips meals to avoid Sheril and the looks he receives from mostly everyone. He cuts himself because he still blames himself for Mana's death. And he gets into fights at school to protect myself, Road and the Twins from those who pick on us. Allen sacrifices so much and says nothing, because he doesn't want recognition nor is he trying to prove himself." Wisely began to explain reaching out and taking Allen's still hand into both of his own.

"Nor shouldn't he have to prove himself. He is your son Lord Millennium. He should be trusted by default, regardless if he has innocence or not! _He is family_!" Wisely continued lowering his head until his forehead rested on the top of Allens hand.

"I had no idea...none of us had any idea. Tyki confessed to knowing about the self harming but he wouldn't tell me the reason. I'm guessing you know all of this because of Tyki's thoughts." Adam asked sitting on the edge of the bed reaching out and moving some of Allens' hair from his face.

"Yes. I knew only that Tyki was hiding something about Allen from us, but he was careful with what thoughts he allowed me to see. Then tonight Tyki finally allowed me to see the rest. One time, there was one time he had nearly succeeded in killing himself, but Tyki and Lulu had walked in on him. They kept it from everyone. They feared you'd become mad at Allen. But the first thing I ever heard from Allen's mind was him screaming that he wasn't going to let Cross kill his family. He nearly died protecting us... _ **Us**_...the ones who have never really shown him kindness..." Wisely continued to ramble and sob squeezing Allen's hand. Adam reached over and brushed his fingers through Wisely's hair.

"He's safe now and we will all help him get better."

* * *

Hey guys I got another chapter for you ^_^. It might be a while before I get you the next one. A lot is going on with getting home ready for the Holidays. I will try my best to get it out to you guys soon! Please review kay?!


	7. 06

A Place To Call Home

Summary- Looking back now there were so many different approaches we could have taken. But here we are standing and watching this young boy break. We could have made his life so much better but no, we had only added to his sorrow. And now we're running out of time. The Order is to blame for this and they will pay…. Wis x All, Kan x Alm, Cro x Tyk,

 _Fanfic Warnings: This is Canon AU, while I am going to keep the fic following the basic plot of DGM it does not follow the story-line what so ever. There is going to be major OC'ness from every single character. Just I ask everyone to keep an open mind and bear with me._

 _Reply Shout-outs:_

 _ **jy24- Yes it is a bit strange, but there is a reason behind it and it'll be explained soonish lol**_

 _ **thor94- Lol Alma is always worrying, and yes we don't like the exorcists lol xD**_

 _Fanfic Theme: They Don't Know About Us_

 _Chapter Theme: The Hanging Tree by James Newton Howard feat. Jennifer Lawrence (Studio version), Fools by Lauren Aquilina_

 _Chapter Warnings: Sexual content (sadly not between the pairing lol)_

* * *

Chapter Six:

Allen's eyes fluttered open and the hazy ceiling above came into view after a few moments. The room was mostly dark save for the oil lamp on the night table beside him. It gave the room a golden glow, saving his eyes from any kind of harsh light. He recognized the room, but it wasn't his from London. It was the room he was given inside of the ark, and it could only mean that they had slipped into hiding once again.

The white haired teen sat up pressing his palm to his aching head. It throbbed more than his body did. He was amazed at how many bandages he was wrapped in. Lifting his arm studying the soft white cloth. The cat was out of the bag now, and he wandered how many were going to lecture him, yell at him.

Hate him.

"Your mind is running rampant again. No one is going to yell at you. No one hates you Allen." The younger wasn't shocked to see Wisely standing in the door way with a small box of more medical supplies.

"You can hear my thoughts now?" His voice came out scratchy, and it was dry. But, he avoided responding to the others statement. There was no way he was going to believe in words such as those.

"Off and on, there is still a lot not surfacing. I think though that I'm okay with that now. After I had awaken and I met you all; your hidden thoughts...they annoyed me somehow. Without talking to you, I avoided you and kept making you uncomfortable which led to us fighting and Sheril being an ass to you...and then finally...you pushing everyone away." Wisely spoke calmly sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Allen's right arm into his hands, carefully unwinding the bandages.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Allen was afraid to know, but he needed to or he'd never be able to get back onto track.

"Just a few months honestly. Your abdomen wounds are still pretty fresh. We all did what we could to stop the bleeding and stitch you up. It was Sheril and your father though who never once gave up to save your life. Even with your Innocence attacking them, they still tried to save you, to heal you... Because Allen, we all care..." Wisely just rambled, and continued to ramble, one after another explaining how each one of them reacted when they had seen the damage done to him.

Both the self inflicted wounds and the wounds received from the exorcists.

Road wouldn't stop crying. The twins having to escort her to her room and keep her company.

Tyki and Lulu Bell aided the Earl and Sheril in getting anything they needed to help Allen.

Skinn and Maashima were the ones who had to hold him and Crown Clown down. He learned this had caused his self harming cuts to reopen. Bringing them to light.

Then Toraido and Fiidora had been ordered to find a doctor familiar with who they were and bring them to the ark.

Maitora, Allen remembered opening his eyes and seeing them their standing in the hallway just watching. Wisely never mentioned what he was doing, but Allen knew he was standing there as support. Quietly. Staying out of the way. He remembered the others presence calming him and that was ultimately when he had finally fallen unconscious.

"I have no excuse to how I've been acting the way I've been. With having to face my mothers execution and then watching my Innocence kill Mana, I sort of snapped I guess. I didn't want to rely on anyone. I felt responsible and figured everyone held me responsible as well." Allen whispered, watching Wisely's hands move to the bandages around his abdomen.

"And that is exactly why you're an idiot, idiot!" The other white haired teen snapped quietly bopping Allen on the head with the back of his hand.

"Listen Allen, I know you're probably not... But, you _really_ need to talk to your father...Sheril to. About what's going on. About everything; school, people in town, your own thoughts. You'll be surprised at what you hear." Wisely then explained pouring alcohol directly onto Allen's healing wounds. A hiss coming from the younger.

"I...I can't talk to them." Allen hissed out between his teeth.

"You can't or you won't? There is a difference between the two and you're just being stubborn again." Wisely kept his anger in control, at least he was trying to as he wrapped the younger abdomen again.

"Come on your wound is healing fine, and if you don't do anything _too_ strenuous it shouldn't reopen." Wisely explained digging through a couple of Allen's drawers and tossed him some clean clothes.

Allen watched Wisely leave the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He knew the other was going to leave it to him to decide whether or not to leave the room. No one was going to force him to do anything he didn't want; except maybe going to school. He did know though him being awake would be announced and he would really want to be moving around when people chose it as time to bombard him.

Carefully, he slipped the loose fitting white shirt on before pulling on the black sweats on. He didn't even bother with socks or shoes, he wouldn't be able to bend over. And the last thing he needed was to reopen his wounds and make everyone worry again. So here he was starring at his reflection, noticing how sickly pale he looked now. Shaking his head the young male headed out of his room only to come face to face with Road, she had her hand raised like she was about to knock.

"You're up! You're really awake!" Instantly the tears had sprung forth and slipped down the females face. Reaching out Allen pulled the Noah of Dreams into his arms.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll make sure to not make anyone worry over me okay?" He asked, his voice soft and quiet as he allowed Road to cry into his chest, her fist pounding lightly against his torso.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, _idiot..._!" She continued to repeat over and over. Allen stood there resting his chin a top her head.

"I'm sorry Road, truly I am." He spoke quietly waiting for the small girl to calm down. And eventually she did stepping away from Allen. He was stunned though when her hand slapped unrelenting against his cheek.

"I shouldn't be the one you're apologizing to Allen! Go to your father!" She was pleading now.

"Oh Road, you know I can't do that. Let's join the others okay?" Allen reached out and placed his hand on top of the females head ignoring the burning sting on his cheek. He deserved it.

"Allen...yes, I guess we should." Road chose in that moment to allow Allen to keep on believing the worst of everyone. Wisely had warned all of them it would take some time, but it still hurt deep in Roads' chest knowing Allen didn't trust many of them.

The two walked side by side down the hall in silence. One with a light skip in their step, their hands lightly swinging at their sides. The other with slow carefully strides with their arms hanging loosely down by their sides.

The hallways were dark, lit only by the soft embers from the candles. Voices grew louder as the two of them were slowly nearing the dinning hall. Allen could make out the twins lecturing Wisely about him being awake. It looked like no one believed the Noah of Wisdom.

Allen's walking slowed until he came to a stop right before the open doors, his head downcast listening to the loud voices from inside. Road stood ahead of him directly in everyone's view, watching Allen wandering if he was going to suck up the courage and enter the room. Her lips were pressed into a firm line, her head slowly turning to look at nearly everyone arguing with one another. Those not in the fight was the Earl himself, Sheril, Lulu Bell, and surprisingly Skinn. Maashima, Toraido, Fiidora and Maitora weren't presently accounted for; so she figured the four of them were elsewhere.

"Will the two of you fucking shut up already? Maybe Wisely knows a bit more since it was his turn to change the shounens bandages you asshats!" Tyki finally yelled standing off to Wisely's side, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

"Shut up Tyki you're not a part of this!" Jasdero immediately snapped at the older Noah aiming his toy gun at the other.

"Jasdero please refrain from firing that thing in the room." This signaled Lulu Bells entering of the argument. She had stood from her chair to join Wisely and Tyki.

Sheril was sitting just to the right of Adam his fingers tangled into his hair muttering curses about everyone. Making wishes that everyone should be more like Road. Adam was calmly sitting back against his chair sipping his tea, his eyes trained carefully on the twins. He would step in if he needed to. Road looked back to Allen managing to get him to lock eyes with her own. The small girl reached her hand out encouraging him to walk forward.

It wasn't easy for the white haired teen to burrow his fears deep in the recess of his mind. All the yelling put him more on edge, but Road's hand was inviting. With a few shaky steps Allen joined the Noah of Dreams in the doorway his hands cold and clammy. The moment he was in view Adam had been turning his head to give Sheril an order to go check up on Road. His tea cup slipped from his hands and fell to the mahogany table, shattering and spilling its contents.

All the shouting ceased eyes turning to look where their Earl was looking. Allen worried that with everyone's stares his anxiety would rise and he'd run and hide in his room again. But, his focus was solely on the relieved stare coming from his fathers eyes. He wasn't used to such a look. What unnerved him the most though was the worried look in Sherils' eyes. Even with the man adorning a shocked face.

"I should talk to my father is what you all want right?" He found himself quietly whispering to Road. Looking about the room he saw exactly how many looked to him with relieved and worried looks. Only Wisely looked to with a normal look, normal for the other that is.

"Sheril to, but my father can wait for when things settle down. Or you can wait for him to come to you. Now say something, everyone is waiting." Road whispered back, jamming her elbow into Allen's side. Smiling apologetically when he let out a small grunt of pain.

"Um...well, first I want to apologize for worrying everyone. I also want to thank everyone for saving my idiotic self for almost dying." Allen finally spoke, dropping his head so he could stare at his bare feet. His left hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Allen didn't notice anyone had walked up to him until arms were wrapped around his shoulders bringing him into a warm chest. His liquid silver eyes widening when he realized it was his father. First he noticed that his fathers hold was iron tight, next was how the mans arms shook violently, and finally it was the soft cold drops landing in his hair. The young teen wouldn't dare to ask aloud to his father if he was crying. He didn't have to.

"You've come back...my son you've come back to me." If it wasn't obvious before that the Lord Millennium was crying, it was now. You could hear it in the mans voice.

"Wisely said I was out for just a few months...how long exactly was those few months?" Allen asked his head relaxing against his fathers chest, his hands hesitantly grabbing onto the mans sleeves.

"Few months? Six months is longer than a few months I'll say!" Devit's loud voice echoed in the room before Tyki and Sheril began trying to shush the other. Allen heard though and anger began to bubble in him.

"Allen you need to calm down. If you don't you're not going to like what you find!" Road yelled watching the youngest of them all skin flashing slightly between white and gray.

"Road he's going to find out one way or another, it's best that he knows now instead of later. What if that later is inside of the Order, he wouldn't know what to do!" Wisely yelled right back at his adoptive sister. Confused Allen had stepped back away from his father starring at his right hand watching it slowly stop flashing.

"How long ago did Uncle Nea die?" His words brought silence to everyone, and the shocked stares didn't help anyone with trying to come up with a lie.

"How did you come to that conclusion Allen?!" Jasdero tried to play it off, he really did.

"Wisely was the final Noah to awaken. So someone had to of died, and Uncle Nea was directly within the Order's clutches. He's the one most likely to have died." Allen explained how he came to the conclusion his eyes still trained on his hand.

"You're right Allen, Nea is dead and you are now the new Noah of Destruction. As for your question, he died the same day we rescued you. We were trying to stop the bleeding in your abdomen when your change began. Crown Clown began trying to kill you, but it ceased when the change finished. I think it realized which Noah you were becoming and it accepted you." Adam told his son what happened that night.

* * *

"Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where I told you to run so we both be free. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be. If we met admit that in hanging tree..." Allen quietly sang sitting atop a level one Akuma which flew high in the sky. The white haired teen was looking down upon the tower structure of Black Order Headquarters.

He had a few choices running wild in his mind, choices given to him by his father which he could choose from. He could put his full trust in his family to allow them to avenge Nea's death, allow Sheril and Tyki to train him to fully access his Noah or attempt to attack the order right this moment. The first choice he had laughed at, he never stopped hating his uncle.

He didn't want to avenger Nea, no he wanted to get back at the Order for turning his friends against him. The last choice though his father warned him if he went through with it; he'd most likely either die or get captured. The only logical choice he had was the second option. So he was here for other reasons. He could only hope this wouldn't end badly.

Standing up Allen allowed himself to step off of the Akuma, landing quietly onto the roof of the Order. It was late in the night so he knew only the science division should be awake. And his assumption was right as he walked through the empty hallways. And still he kept to the shadows just in case someone popped out of nowhere.

"YU-CHAN~" Allen froze in the shadows pressing his back as against the stone wall as he could. Peering out only slightly he watched some red head wearing an eye-patch and green bandanna try and tackle Kanda with a hug. He scoffed as he watched Kanda unsheathe Mugen in a flash and press it to the red heads throat. It looked like him and Alma still were the only ones allowed to call the older by his given name,

"Don't call me that baka Usagi!" Kanda growled out, the red head just standing back with a playful smile on his face.

"Come on Yu don't kill Lavi yet we need him. He's an exorcist. Besides its getting late we should head back to our room to sleep. We have to get up early for a mission." Allen was forced to fully hide in the shadows when Alma walked up, nearly putting himself into his friends line of sight.

"You two share a room?! No fair! Where at I want to visit you two some time!" Lavi wailed wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck just hanging from the Asian.

"GET OFF!" Kanda shouted trying to shove Lavi off of him, Alma chuckling. The boy never answering just watching Kanda trying to maim the other. Alma stood as close to the dark hallway as he could.

"Third floor, room 120." Alma whispered before he was bouncing forward to try and stop Kanda and Lavi.

Allen wasn't the least bit shocked, Alma was always sensitive to when him or Kanda were around; he wasted no time though and headed off to the specified room. Picking the lock he slipped into the room making sure to re-lock the door behind him. At first glance Allen spotted the hour glass he knew was Kanda's and it brought a grim look to his face. He forced himself to ignore it and gently sat on the edge of the bed and just waited. And he didn't have to wait long. Soon the he saw the light from the hallway enter the room. Alma's voice booming loudly as he walked into the room first. Alma fell silent and just starred at him waiting till they both heard the door click.

"I was actually beginning to worry when you hadn't shown up yet." Alma's voice held no emotion and he stood there. Kanda walked into view his arms lifted up and folded across his chest.

"Don't know if I should be apologizing for not showing up sooner or not. But with the injuries I was inflicted could you really blame me for not coming sooner?" Allen asked bring one leg up and resting his ankle onto his knee.

"I guess so, but why are you here Moyashi?" Kanda spat walking across the room and to the window shifting the curtain to look out it.

"At first I came here with every intention of attacking the Order, but my fath...the Lord Millennium advised me not to. I eventually agreed, but I still came here. So here it goes..." Allen began speaking both Alma and Kanda looking to him. "What the blimey hell was six months ago about?! I honestly trusted you two that we were just going to talk!" Allen made sure to keep his voice low. He didn't need to be bringing any attention to where they were.

"You're not going to accept that we were just following orders are you?" Alma asked, sighing once he saw Allen shake his head. The younger of the two Asian boys walked over and sat next to Allen hands folded in his lap.

"When we left back for here, Road told us you never wanted us to visit again. You had abandoned the order and your innocence. The last part Kanda nor I care about it was the first part we have a hard time accepting." Alma finally spoke.

"Figures you two would jump to thinking what you two are obviously thinking." Allen let out a dry laugh standing to his feet and walked to the middle of the room, stretching his arms above his head.

"And what is that supposed to fucking mean baka?!" Kanda hissed his hand slowly reaching for the hilt of Mugen.

"I didn't want either of you two visiting because it'd put a target on each of your heads from Lvellie and the Vatican. It didn't mean I wanted us to stop being friends!" Allen deadpanned narrowing his eyes annoyed .

"You mean we...you never stopped liking us...you don't hate us?!" Alma nearly shouted, barely able to control the volume of his voice.

"Idiots,both you of you! How could I ever hate my best friends? The best friends I ever had when even the lovely and caring Lenalee even abandoned me." Allen rolled his eyes but returned to the oldest reaching out and taking each of Alma's hands into his own.

"Alma Karma, Yu Kanda...the three of us made a pact before Nea left with me that the three of us were going to one day destroy this place for what they did to mother... _our mother_. At least...I hope that's still the plan." Allen's voice dropped, he didn't know to expect anymore.

"Yea that's still the plan, now that you've cleared up our worries." Kanda chuckled walking up and placing his hand firmly onto Allen's shoulder.

"That's good to hear. Now tell me, who had ordered Nea's death?" Allen finally asked taking a seat next to Alma again.

"Nea...dead? But General Cross told us he was put into hiding." Alma spoke astonished and looked to Kanda for answers.

"Nea dead? Well that would explain the odd black crystal coffin everyone saw CROW carrying out of here the night the both of us...Alma and I thought we had killed you." Kanda was pacing the room now fist under his chin.

"General Cross lying? Well that wouldn't be a surprise. But, how did you find out Allen?" Alma was buzzing in anger, legs crossed as he laid back on the bed, a pillow now over his face.

"Because I have been chosen to be the next Noah of Destruction. Crown Clown, my innocence has chosen to accept me being a Noah." Allen to laid back against the bed his eyes closed.

"Hey Allen, off topic...way off topic. Could Kanda and I try something with you?" Alma asked, Allen could hear the playfulness dripping off of the others voice.

"Should I be scared?" Allen asked turning his head to looked at his friend, brows arched.

"Only if you become loud." Alma's voice became different, and the males eyes shifted to the other side of the room where Kanda was setting Mugen to the side.

"What do you mean by loud?" Now Allen was even more confused, but he became very aware of what was meant when Kanda was suddenly straddling his hips.

"Since we don't want any one to hear you, we can find something to keep your mouth busy." Kanda whispered starring down at. Allen bit his lip averting his eyes, feeling his face heat up.

"I...I don't know you guys. I don't want it to become weird between any of us. You guys are like brothers to me." His voice was small and timid as he kept avoiding from looking into either of Kanda or Alma's eyes. Alma smiled knowingly before reaching out and gently pushed his fingers through Allen's snow white locks.

"Kanda and I talked this over already, him and I love each other. You know this and we know this. But, there was a time when him and I both wandered what it would be like to be with you...Intimately And the only way we could without making the other jealous was to talk you into being intimate with the both us...at the same time." Alma explained watching Allen's facial expressions as he continued to brush his fingers through the others hair.

"Besides we all know that there is a chance you'll die a virgin Moyashi." Kanda chuckled, Alma smacking the dark haired samurai in the chest with the back of his hand. Allen lied there starring up at the ceiling weighing the options in his head.

"Alma, don't smack Kanda he has a point. If you two are absolutely sure you want to do this with me, I'm all for it; but!" Allen began pushing himself up onto his elbows.

"But what Moyashi?" Kanda pressed on the two Asians waiting for the Brit to continue.

"I'm not doing it here in the order where we could all get into serious trouble. I will not be the reason why you two get executed for treason."Allen firmly stated.

"And where should we go, Kanda and I can lock our room with a do not disturb sign. We're not expected to leave out on a mission again for a week." Alma asked, Allen could see the playfulness in the others eyes.

"And how the hell are we all to get out of this place without getting caught, huh?" Kanda then asked.

"Quite simple really, I can open an ark door to anywhere we would like to go. Including my room back in Portugal. Or the one in the Ark..."Allen began to list off when Kanda covered his mouth.

"To wherever you think we'll be alone and you'll be comfortable." Kanda stressed, watching Alma hop off the bed and run to their bedroom door to lock it.

"Alright." Allen quietly said allowing the older help him stand from the bed.

Allen shut his eyes and envisioned where he wanted to go, thinking of the small hot spring inn in China the three of them had wanted to go. They had followed his mom on a mission and were caught. It was a place he spotted while they were being dragged back to the train station. With the place within his mind firmly set Allen began humming the song Nea had taught him. A silver white door appeared in the room.

"Now that's not something you see everyday." Kanda breathed out taking hold of Allen's left hand while Alma took hold of Allen's right.

"Yes well it's a talent I recently acquired." Allen smiled watching the door open. He led his two close friends through the door, the three of them exiting out of the other side. Alma squealed in delight when they were standing in front of the inn.

"You remember when we followed mom here on one of her missions and she had to drag us back to the train so a finder could take us home?" Alma asked pulling Kanda and Allen inside and to the front counter. The two let the oldest one book their room.

"So how exactly are we paying for this Moyashi?" Kanda asked, eyeing the silver eyed teen suspiciously.

"My father is considered an aristocrat, so I kind of have an allowance now. Or you can say I asked to borrow some, they know I came here. I knew there was a chance the three of us could still be close." Allen confessed then walked up to stand next to Alma. He began speaking to the inn keeper in Mandarin before pulling some money out and giving it to her. The woman then led the three of them to a private room which walked out right to a private hot spring.

Alma ran throughout the room looking around it excitedly while Kanda walked out onto the small deck looking out over the hot spring. Allen watched them with a smile then turned to the innkeeper and thanked her, slipping a small tip into her hand. The younger of the three watched his two best friends explore the room. He himself though walked over where there was a small bar, pouring himself a few shots of Sake. He was very nervous. Allen suddenly jumped when strong arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Take deep breaths Allen and calm yourself. You're in safe hands." Kanda whispered into the teens ear, placing small kisses onto the boys neck. Allen gripped onto the bar counter with his hands, his breath coming out heavier.

"S-sorry." Allen breathed out.

"Don't apologize, Alma was nervous his first time to. Him and I both were. Now lets remove you of your clothes and join Alma in the hot spring." Kanda whispered once more his hands sliding Allen's shirt over his head, tossing it randomly to the side. Before the Asian could unbutton his pants, Allen gently took hold of his hands.

"Go to Alma, I'll be there shortly." He reassured the other.

"Alright, but if you're not out in five minutes I'm coming for you ass." Kanda playfully threatened before walking out. The younger grabbed the bottle of Sake and downed half of it in one go in attempt to settle his nerves.

The white haired teen paced the room a few times, pushing his fingers through his hair. The blood was running wildly through his veins. He downed the rest of the Sake bottle plus a second one. He was starting to feel the alcohol hit him a bit. Returning to the bar he leaned his head against the counter, the cool surface feeling nice against his forehead.

Allen ran his hands over his neck, mentally reliving the moment which just occurred. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Starring at his reflection in a wall mirror. He could see his own fear in his eyes, but he wanted this just as much as the other two. Carefully he undid his pants and pushed them down his legs to the floor and stepped out of them. With sure steps he walked out to the deck and watched Alma trying to dunk Kanda under the water. Allen silently chuckled to himself, shaking his head then stepped into the water. He walked till the water was up to his shoulders.

* * *

"Having fun Alma?" He asked, swiping his hand a bit to splash some water onto the two.

"Allen!" Alma cheered jumping and pouncing onto the other, the two submerging underneath the water. Alma's lips gently connected with Allen's, his fingers pushing into the younger white hair. Allen could feel his heart pounding against his chest again. Alma then pulled away and they both resurfaced, Kanda rolling his eyes at the two of them.

"What? I couldn't resist." Alma laughed, Kanda rolled his eyes again then strolled forward and pulled Allen into his arms again pressing his own lips to the others. Allen lifted his arms and wrapped them around the samurai's shoulders. He gasped when Alma nipped his shoulder and neck. Kanda breaking the kiss, his mouth trailing kisses and nips down the other side of his neck and shoulder.

"K-Kanda...Al...ma!" Allen moaned out throwing his head back. He could every sensation running through him.

Kanda began walking backwards till his back pressed up against a moss covered boulder. He bit down onto Allen's neck sucking hard on the skin. Alma had his fingers tangled into the young teens hair, roughly maneuvering the boys head so he could kiss him. Silencing the teens moans. Allen had his hands placed onto Kanda's shoulders trying to balance himself. His knees were shaking, he could feel them about to give out.

"Decide where you want to be taken Allen. Here where you might not be properly prepared, or in the room. Your decision." Alma spoke, running his tongue along Allen's jawline, his free hand gently massaging Allen's hardening length.

"Oh G-God." Allen breathed out, his knees finally buckling. Kanda chuckle, wrapping an arm around Allen's waist keeping him above water.

"I believe we'll be moving this to the room." He whispered directly into the younger teens ear hooking his other arm under Allen's knees after Alma stepped back.

Kanda carried Allen back into the room sitting the white haired teen onto the small pad of blankets which had been set up before they had gone out to the hot spring. Allen looked slightly out of it. His eyes were hazed over and his face flushed. Alma tried to hold a laugh back, watching how easy it was for Kanda to pull Allen into his lap once the exorcist was sat down.

"How much did he drink?" Alma laughed, unable to contain himself.

"No clue but we all know how much of a light weight he is. But, this will actually help us out with keeping him calm and keeping him from tensing up. I want him only to feel pleasure if we can." Kanda explained pushing some of Allen's hair from his face.

"Mmmnot a ligh weigh." Allen slurred, he was trying to focus his eyes on Kanda, his vision though was fuzzy.

"Could have fooled us Mo-Ya-Shi." Alma teased appearing behind Allen slipping his hands around the others waist, traveling them down his abdomen and to his erection. The older slowly began to pump him. Allen's breathing coming out heavy and erratic. A smirk danced its way across Kanda and Alma's lips.

"Don't think and just feel. Alma and I will take care of everything." Kanda reassured watching Alma sit back cross legged. Kanda lightly pushed Allen back so he was leaning against Alma's chest.

"Wha abou you two?" Allen asked trying to speak between his moans, squirming slightly. He could feel a building pressure in his chest already.

"Don't worry about a thing Allen. Letting us be your first is pleasure enough." Alma teased Allen purposely moaning into the boys ear.

"Stop teasing and keep him distracted. We'll see if he can handle the both of us." Kanda snickered reaching behind him and grabbing a bottle of massaging oil, he had placed it there earlier when Allen had gone to take his first shot of Sake.

He popped the bottle open and coated his fingers in the oil, pouring a little extra; Kanda then coated Allen's entrance generously. He watched Allen shift his hips and continued. He slipped a single one of his fingers inside of the other. The young teen let out a long moan. This was a new feeling he's never felt before, but due to the alcohol his mind was not working and he just allowed Kanda to continue.

Alma took that moment to push his fingers of both hands into Allen's hair, massaging the boys scalp while maneuvering his head to the side. The older Asian first began to nibble on Allen's ear then began to move his way down the boys neck leaving small love bites on the others porcelain skin. He then tilted Allen's face towards him placing his lips gently to the younger lips.

"You taste like Sake Allen~" Alma whispered, his voice dancing with the words in a song like manner. Allen opened his to respond, but Kanda chose that moment to slip another one of his fingers into the younger.

"Oh God!" Allen moaned out his hands fisting a handful of the blankets. He could feel the scissoring motions Kanda was making inside of him. Alma chose to take Allen's member back into his hand and slowlybegan to pump him again.

"What was that Allen? Saying the Lord's name in vain now are we?" Kanda teased moving his fingers around inside of the other until he brushed against a certain bundle of nerves a loud moan coming form Allen's mouth.

"I...I'm going to...to explode!" Allen moaned out again throwing his head back against Alma's shoulders. Alma only tilted the white haired teens head back towards him an kissed the boy roughly slipping his tongue into Allen's mouth. Him an Kanda continuing their torture on the younger. It wasn't long until Allen came his seed covering his chest. He laid there propped against Alma's chest his breathing heavy.

"We're not even close to being done yet Moyashi." Kanda spoke pulling his fingers out of the younger.

"Is he stretched enough?" Alma asked petting Allen's hair.

"As stretched as he's ever going to be. We're both going to be inside of him. There is no form of stretching that will prepare him." Kanda explained.

"Then will you two just get on with it?! Can we all remember that pain doesn't really bother me all that much." Allen snapped out trying to sit himself up, but the he was really felling the affects of his release and the effects of the alcohol hitting him hard now.

"Well we heard it from the horses mouth." Alma teased again wrapping his arms around Allen's waist an pulled him into his lap.

"Let go of all of your thoughts, I believe though Kanda is going to help you just to make sure." Alma spoke seductively into Allen's ear his tongue slipping out and he licked the inner shell of Allen's ear.

Allen felt a shudder run up his spine, looking up to Kanda who was now on his knees and looking down at him. The white haired teen could see the lust inside of the others eyes. Shyly Allen lifted his hands up running his fingers over the exposed skin of Kanda's stomach an up to his toned chest. Kanda slipped his fingers into Allen's hair at the bback of his headbefore yanking theboys headback. Allen let out a small hiss from sting of his hair being pulled. Kanda eyes Alma for just a moment mashing his lips onto Allen's, letting Alma to maneuver and slide Allen's entrance onto his own hardened erection.

Allen choked back a pained gasp, the opening of his mouth allowing Kanda to slip his tongue into the others mouth. Kanda took hold of one of Allen's hands leading it down to his erection guiding Allen to pump him. Alma controlled the younger hips, moving him up and down slowly on his member. Allen was surprised he could do anything on his own with how muddled his brain was. He was moving on pure instinct alone.

"I think it's time Kanda." Alma said, the long haired Asian nodding his hand pushing each of Allen's arms to his sides, guiding both Alma and the white haired teen back. All the while Alma keeping himself buried deep within Allen.

"This will be a tight fit, though he's far gone now." Kanda chuckle a bit positioning himself at Allen's entrance and carefully pushed himself in. Quickly Alma covered Allen's mouth when the younger let out a pained noise, loud enough for those outside of the room to hear.

"Breathe Moyashi an relax." Kanda spoke gently rubbing his knuckles on Allen's cheek.

"Kanda this might have een a bad idea, especially with how much alcohol is in his system. I can hear his heart, if he doesn't calm down he's gonna pass out. Or maybe even worst." Alma explained placing his free hand on Allen's chest over his heart.

"Shaddup...oth of you!been fine...I've felt worst. Just move already." Allen finally choked out through gritted teeth.

At first Kana stayed still skeptical on what Allen was saying, it obvious that their friend wasn't in any sort of right state of mind. After a moment he sighed and began to move in an out of Allen. It was hard even for him to keep control from what he was feeling. Alma wrapped an arm around Allen's waist to hold the other down so he could also begin to thrust in and out of the other with Kanda.

"He's...so tight!" Alma moaned, running his tongue up the side of Allen's neck.

Kanda leaned down running his tongue over one of Allen's pert nipples then gently closed his teeth around it lightly nibbling before sucking. Allen threw his head back letting out another loud moan his fingers tangling themselves into Kanda's long hair. He couldn't focus on just one sensation he was feeling. First there was both of Alma and Kanda's erections deep inside of him, but he couldn't tell which one of them was hitting that certain spot making him see white each time. The there was Alma's mouth sending shock-waves down his spine from torturing his neck. Not to mention Kanda was using his mouth to abuse each of his very sensitive nipples.

He could feel himself close to release again when Kanda had chose to reach in between their bodies to jerk him off. Actually he could feel that the other two were also close to release as well. It wasn't hard to figure out with feeling them getting rock hard inside of him. Throwing his arms around Kanda's strong shoulders he just held on. Temporarily going blind when he released again, not long after Kanda and Alma released inside of him a separate times, but not far apart.

"Alma...do you...have it?" Kanda spoke in between breaths, the oldest of the three nodded reaching off to the side were his close were. Alma handed Kanda what to Allen looked like an odd torture device.

"Do I even...want to know?" Allen asked between his breaths as well, eyeing the item wearily.

"Calm your tits Moyashi, it's only an anal plug. This is so you don't leak out until we can get you to the shower to clean up. It's not staying in long." Kanda explained with the roll of his eyes. Alma snickered calling Allen cute before kissing the younger on the cheek.

"That...thing...is going up my butt?!" Allen practically shrieked, Kanda merely rolled his eyes again managing to pull out of Allen and lift the younger off of Alma at the same time, he then quickly shoved the plug into Allen's entrance. This brought out a sharp yelp from the younger.

"Fuck Kanda did you have to be so rough?!" Allen tried to keep his voice down.

"Hey I though pain didn't really bother you?" Kanda teased, the white haired teen glaring at him. Alma chuckled lifting Allen into his arms and carried the freaking out teen into the bathroom, Kanda turning the water on.

Once they were in the shower Allen found himself taken once again by Kanda and Alma, this time the two of them taking turns with him. Only after that was Allen finally able to clean himself out of the four loads released inside of him. He had been left alone to fully clean himself. What he hated was that it left him alone with his thoughts. And he was trying for the life of him to decide whether or not he was going to regret this. He quickly finished washing himself and exited the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist. The white haired teen was not expecting to see Wisely talking quietly to one of the inn keepers who had come to change out the blankets that had been soiled.

* * *

"Wasn't expecting to see you here." Allen finally spoke once the door had been shut again.

"So was Tyki, but he took your very sneaky and conniving friends back to the Order. I'm not surprised they were able to convince you in doing what they wanted." Wisely sighed walking over to Allen and stood in front of the boy. He just stared studying the boy, but this time not daring to enter the others mind.

"What was that just a ploy for them just to get into my pants to later torment me with?" Allen couldn't help but snap turning away and walking out to the deck, watching the steam rise from the hot spring water.

"Don't get me wrong Allen, that's not what I meant to imply. They were very truthful into why they convinced you, but they are worried that you're going to regret in going along with it. Neither of those boys want to hurt you." Wisely quickly explained joining Allen's side once more.

"I don't know what I feel right now Wisely. Yes, my God was what happened tonight amazing. I'm just afraid I'm going to get feelings for those two, feelings I know which won't be returned." Allen explained carefully looking down at his hands clenching and unclenching them into fists.

"Then start steering your mind in the direction that it is time for you to move on and find some you _will_ be happy with. Now this room is booked for the whole night, let's enjoy it shall we?" Wisely asked giving Allen a smile smile then began striping himself of his clothes walking into the hot spring.

"Yes...let's enjoy it." Allen whispered to himself, letting the towel drop from his waist and he stepped into the water. The temperature doing wanders on the sore muscles he had from just earlier.

* * *

Hey guys here's a long chapter! This should hold you guys until I move this week, until then I won't be updating till the move is over. I am working really hard on not letting this one move too quickly, so Wisely and Allen won't be officially getting together yet till later on...way later. Though there will be fluff between them going on soon! Well I got a lot planned and now to just get it out onto a word document Woot Woot! R&R please!


End file.
